Baby tails
by Kyoya Senpai
Summary: Riku and Sora are newly weds when they have their first baby, But will they only stop at one or will they continue to have more? Warnings: Lemons, mpreg, Violence, and also may cause nose bleed :P Flame reviews will also be ignored. Don't even try please, Thank you . Discontinued until further notice
1. This baby thing

**Riku's POV**

It's been 5 months since Sora and I got married and Sora has been bothering me about having a baby and how he wanted like a gazillion. "woah Sora one is enough for right now." "So your saying were having a baby!, YAY! we better get ready.." "Sora calm down, Okay I agreed to having a baby but were NOT having a gazillion. okay" "Okay". I followed Sora up stairs where he took a shower when I had to wait in the bedroom. I mean I didn't mind having sex with Sora it was that I didn't wanna get him pregnant. We always...err I mean I always wore condoms when I had sex with Sora. "Riku!" "What Sora?" "Can you get me a towel from the drawer." "Sure" I said with a smile getting to see my Sora naked. "Uhh here" I handed Sora the towel but he was behind the shower curtin so I didn't get to see his exposed body or anything '_darn'_. Sora got out of the shower with his towel and came to me and whispered in my ear. I could faintly hear do you forgive me in a seductive manner. "I'll forgive if you take that towel off." I said and he dropped his towel and climbed on top of me that made me fall onto the bed.

He kissed me hungrily and humped me leg. I wanted some action too so I grabbed his ass and gave a tight squeeze. Sora gasped and humped my leg faster and harder. I started to take off my shirt when Sora grabbed my shirt yanking it off me and ripped my pants off like a rabid dog finding something to sink its teeth into. and Sora was my rabid mutt, and guess what that something was, my length. With out warning he grabbed my length and almost swallowed me whole. "Sora ahh it feels good." I grabbed him and got on top him and detached him from my arousal. I brought him up and kissed him. he slammed his body on mine and was trying to put my arousal in his entrance.

He finally got it in but he wasn't in pain but he was in pleasure. I remember he got used to it so it was a relief I didn't need to use my fingers but he seems to like the fingers. "Start already baby" "okay, just calm down." I started trusting in and out slowly. "gahh unn faster Riku FASTER!" he screamed and I pushed faster and faster until he cummed. "God I love it when you cum first," I said licking some off his chest.

"I'm sorry"

"what are you sorry for?"

"I have to go to the restroom."

Right after he said that,I don't know why but that made me cum. I held his hips and pushed in farther and tried to keep my sperms inside him. I fell on top of him, and slowly pulled out. He groaned at the loss of feeling. We panted hard and we where all sweaty. Later on I had to change the bed sheets for 2 reasons 1) we cummed all over it. and 2) Sora had an accident on it. Now our white bed sheets had a huge yellow spot on it. Sora felt a little bad for having an accident. on the bed. " I'm so sorry Riku I didn't mean ..." "No its okay I had an accident on this bed sheet too."

**Sora's POV**

It's been 8 months since I've been in my pregnancy and Riku has not been a big help. "Come on Sora please I wanna know what gender it is." "Well I don't I want it to be a surprise" this is gonna be hard. I ran up stairs, and got on the bed and fell asleep. I had a terrible dream last night and couldn't go back to bed. this was gonna be a bad last month.

**Riku's POV**

I rushed Sora to the emergency room and the nurses helped him in bed. We had waited at least 30 minutes until all the contraction were ready. I heard Sora scream as a bloody watery substance came rushing out from under Sora. The Doctor finally came and I couldn't think strait when I saw that the doctor was Namine. "Hi Sooora okay your water broke and I think its time to push." Namine said as she put glove a mask on and told me to put a gown over my clothes and gloves. " Okay Sora on three one, two, three Push!" Sora screamed to the top of his lungs and pushed really hard. "Okay again one,two,three Push" He pushed a little harder and looked like he was gonna faint. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. When Namine counted again and said push he almost crushed my hand. I looked over to where the the baby was being delivered and almost Threw up.

"Okay its almost out okay, okay its OUT Its a boy" I turned my head to see a crying blood covered baby boy. Namine washed him off,put clothes on him, and handed him to me. I almost burst into tears when I saw those soft aquamarine eyes. Sora turned to me and smiled. I walked to him and handed him the baby. Sora had tears running down his cheeks and I wiped them away with my sleeve. The baby started to cry and Sora got scared. "It sounds like he's hungry." Namine said. "here I hold him while you take off that sleeve on your arm." Namine took the crying baby from Sora and was hushing him. "So what's his name?" Namine asked me. "Derrick" I said. Sora was finished getting half his gown off so one of his flat breast was showing. Namine was showing Sora different positions to feed the baby and how to guide the babies head to the nipple. After Derrick started to suckle I sat next to him holding the babies head for support. "I'm so happy Riku aren't you" " I 'm the happiest man in the world. I have a beautiful husband and a beautiful baby, My life couldn't be any better." I kissed him on the forehead and just looked our newborn child and felt a tear run down my cheek. I was satisfied for life.

**End of chapter one**

**please Review**


	2. Merry christmas

**Riku's POV**

"Sora come here Derrick won't eat." I yelled from across the room "What are you feeding him?" "Warm milk why" Sora came in and grabbed Derrick from me. "Aww Riku its his night meal, wanna help me?" "Sure". I followed Sora to the couch and helped him support the babies head to Sora's nipple and Derrick had no hassle with starting to suckle. He finished feeding Derrick and went upstairs and put Derrick in bed. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Sora came down stairs in blue pajama pants with kiss marks on then and a black sleeve shirt with pink cursive write on it that says '_Hot Stuff_ '. "aren't you gonna get into your pajamas babe?" Sora asked me. "Yeah be right back" I ran up stairs and slipped in the pajamas that Sora goes crazy for. I ran down stairs and plopped myself down next to Sora and kissed his as I was about to kiss him Derrick started to cry. Sora dashed up the stairs and grabbed the now screaming baby. He brought him down stairs and rocked him back and forth which only made it worse.

"Riku I don't know what he wants" Sora gave me Derrick and I laid him down on the couch and opened his diaper and sure enough he needed a change "Sora grab the diaper bag." Sora grabbed the bag and gave it to me. I changed Derrick and wrapped him in his favorite blue winnie the pooh blanket. I held him in my arms and kissed his soft face while Sora was falling asleep on the couch. I rocked Derrick until he fell asleep again and I went to lay him in bed. I went back down stairs and saw Sora asleep on the couch. I grabbed him by the waist and put him over my shoulder like what Santa Claus does with his sack. I took him up stairs and laid him in bed. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**Sora's POV**

Derrick was 7 months old now and he was fussy. "Riku can you get Derrick I need to feed him" Riku picked up Derrick who was in the play pin gumming a block, and gave him to me. I sat him in his walker and was feeding him his baby food. "Come on Derrick eat the yummy peaches!" "Nuh Uh" Derrick said covering his mouth with his petite hands. "Look mommy like them" I said as I put some in my mouth and gaged on the terrible tasting peaches. "ugg ahh" I gaged as Derrick just look at me and laughed. Riku was laughing too and he came over to me and kissed me. "Ugg ahh that is gross I can taste it in your mouth.!" "Shut up" I told him kissing him again. "So how was work?" I asked him. "Its was okay my boss is an ass." "Momma!" What baby "Momma! Momma" I picked him up and carried him to the couch "Momma" Now he was starting to cry and reach for my chest. "Riku I think he wants me to breast feed him again. "Dada! Dada" He was looking at Riku and still reaching for my chest. "What is it baby hmm?" Riku said toying with him with his fingers.

"Hunry" "What baby?" "Hunry" "I think he's saying hungry." I said and gave in. "Okay I'll feed you, I positioned him and myself and he began to suckle. "I can't believe I'm breast feeding him again. It's been forever since I did this." "Well he is getting a little bigger, You can't just spoil him." After Derrick was done eating I gave him a bath in the sink. I ran the water and got it to the right heat. I unclothed him and put him in. He grabbed the rubber duck that was sitting on the ledge of that sink and put it in his mouth. Right when I was washing his brownish silver hair Riku came in and asked what I was doing. "What are you doing giving my baby a bath." "Yes and you need one too I'll be happy to do it." I said. "Is it free?" he asked "hmm 20$ per wash." I teased. "What! 20 bucks I can do it by myself." "I just kid baby."

I took Derrick out of the sink and wrapped him in a towel and took him up stairs. I got him to his room and he smiled as we walked into an turquoise blue room. I laid him on his changing bed and pulled out a pair of blue footie pajamas with a baby tiger on them. I changed him and put him in his pajamas and put him to sleep. I walked into our room and saw Riku getting his pajamas and a towel. "Hey I'm gonna go take a shower wanna join?" He asked me. "Sure" I said grabbing my pajamas.

**Riku's POV**

Me and Sora got into the shower and I think you know what happens from there. "Gahh uhh Riku faster harder please!" Yah we had sex again,in the shower. We both slipped on the slippery floor and I hit my head on the shower spout. "OW! hold on Sora I think I'm bleeding." I reached to the back of my head and sure enough I was. "Oh my gosh are you okay!" Sora asked and held on to my head. "I need to go to the hospital." I said and I grabbed my head and got into my clothes. Sora got into his clothes and grabbed Derrick who was now crying from being woken up.

We rushed to the E.R and I was in the emergency room. All I remember was sitting in a bed awake and then asleep. I woke up and my head was sore. "Hi Riku how are you feeling." Namine asked. "Okay, what happened?" "You hit your head on the shower spout and cracked your head opened but you were lucky you survived." Sora came in holding Derrick feeding him with a bottle. He came to me and took the bottle from Derricks mouth and handed him to me. "Dada Dada" I held him tight in my arms and rocked him. "I'm So sorry its all my fault" Sora was accusing himself. "No No its my fault I should have put a non slip matt for the shower." We finally got home and Namine said I have to stay in bed for a couple of weeks. Sora came into our room and had a bowl of soup. "Here you go, I made you your favorite soup, French onion." "Thank you honey" I said kissing his head. "How you feeling?" "much better thank you for asking." I saw Derrick come walking in, in his walker smiling. "Dada" "Hi pumpkin" I said while Sora picking him up from his walker and handing him to me. "Dada, Dada" "Hi baby" I set him on the bed next to me and he fell on his tummy.

"Momma" Derrick was starting to cry and reaching for Sora. "Come here baby" Sora said picking him up. "Riku you just stay here and eat your food and rest okay." "Okay" I started to eat my soup and watch T.V. It was about a couple hours until I woke up from a long slumber. Sora had crawled in to bed. I looked at the clock and it said 12:33 AM. "Wow I was asleep for 13 hours" I asked Sora. "Yeah you were asleep for along time." I fell asleep again and woke up a couple more hours later. I got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Sora was sitting on the couch feeding Derrick him breakfast. I walked up to him and sat next to him. "Morning honey are you feeling any better?" Sora asked "A lot better thank you.". I got up and walked back to the bedroom. I ate my apple in bed and dozed off for about 20 minutes until Sora woke me up. "Hey you have an appointment with Namine today, get dressed." I got dressed and we went to doctors. "Okay Just a couple more days until its healed. Her take this it will help with the pain." "Okay thanks Namine" I took the medicine from Namine and we went home.

**Sora POV**

Its been a hole month since Riku was healed and It was christmas time. We all went to Kiari's House for Christmas Eve. "AWWWW how cute his Derrick can I hold him Sora?" "Sure here you go Kiari." I handed Derrick to Kiari. "Hey Riku I heard you got hurt are you okay?" "Yah I'm all good now." **DING-DONG!** "Oh more guest are here, heres Derrick I'll be right back okay" I sat down on the couch and I held Derrick In my arm while Riku was making his bottle. Derrick started to get fussy and started to kick I laid him on his back in my arms and fed him. I saw Cloud and Leon here and they were coming over to us. "Hey I heard you guys had a child congrats." Leon told us "AWWW what's his name?" Cloud asked us looking at the almost sleeping baby. "His name is Derrick" Riku answered. "Cute" Cloud said. Then I saw Hayner, Pence , And Olette come through the door along with amy brother Roxas and his husband Axel. They also had a baby named Diana. She was about 8 months like Derrick. "Hi Sora" Roxas said. "Hi Roxas hows Diana?" "Perfect Axel is feeding her bottle right now. Hows Derrick?" "Terrific, So how are you guys going?" "Good you?" "Also good" "OKAY TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Kiari shouted almost bursting our ears. Axel and I put the babies in their car seat and put them in a empty bedroom.

We all sat down around the tree and exchanged presents some people got stuff for Derrick and Diana. After the party was over we went home and Roxas and Axel came home with us too. When we got home Axel and Roxas went to the guest bed room and feel asleep. We put Derrick and Diana in the same crib and walked to our bedroom. Me and Riku got into our pajamas and crawled into bed "Hey Sora" "What?" "Merry Christmas!


	3. Bringing home life again

**Riku's POV**

It's been 7 years now and christmas was rolling in and Derrick was now 6. He rushed down the stairs screaming and getting chased by Diana. "Oof Owwwww MOMMY!" "Oh my gosh" Roxas said getting up and going to Derrick. "Derrick!" I said getting up and picking him up. Derrick was crying hard, he cut his knee on something on the tile when he fell in the kitchen. "MOMMY!" He was crying and holding onto my shirt as I held onto him. Roxas picked up Diana and walked to me. " I'm so sorry that happened!" "No he's a little clumsy it's okay." I told him holding a crying Derrick. "Oh my god what happened!" Sora yelled coming down the stairs. "Come here baby!" He said taking Derrick from my arms. Right after he was in Sora's arms he stopped crying and started to suck his thumb,(he has a tendency to do that). "Its okay baby, What happened to him Riku" "He fell in the kitchen when Diana and him were chasing each other." I replied tho him. "AWWW my poor baby lets clean your booboo okay" Sora took him up stairs and came down a few minutes later. "All better see" "Is he alright?" Roxas asked. "Yah he's okay."

"Daddy I want Daddy" Derrick whined and reaching for me in Sora's arms. "Come here pumpkin." I said picking him up out of Sora's arms. "What do you what baby hmm?" "Daddy can we go get some icecweam?" Derrick asked me. All I could do was laugh and snuggle him. "Sure later okay" "Okay" He said really excited. I put him down and he ran up stairs. " Well we better be heading off we have to go do stuff for my friend. He's moving so we have to help." Roxas said "Okay see you guys later have fun" Sora said kissing his brothers cheek as they walked out the door with Diana. "Bye Diana see you later sweety." Sora said in baby talk" "Bye-bye" Diana said waving her arm at us. Once they left Sora came up to me and kissed me. "MOMMY! I had an accident!" "Ugg be right back okay". "Okay" I watched his ass as he ran up the stairs.

**Sora's POV**

I ran back down stairs and back to Riku who was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I sat next to him and kissed him on his soft lips. "What would we do If we didn't have Derrick?" "We would have more time for sex" Riku said "Shut up you know we have sex all the time." I said. "Were not having sex right now" Riku pouted so I decided to change that. I kissed his lips and slid my tongue in and we made out for a couple minutes until we needed air. We started making out again but this time Riku picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me up to our room. He laid me on the bed and we made out for a long time.I lifted my shirt a little and he pulled it off.

**Riku's POV**

We were already naked and I was thrusting in and out of Sora until DERRICK! came in. "Mommy? what is daddy doing?" "Derrick!" Sora said hiding under the covers. "Mommy is daddy hurting you? Is dat why you were scweaming?" "Um no Derrick I wasn't hurting mommy I was umm.. playing with him." "Can I pway?" "NO!" Sora screamed. "Um you need to take your nap come with me" I got up and slipped into my boxers and put him down. I walked back into our room and we continued our actions. We finally stopped and fell asleep. we were at it for 2 hours and didn't find the courage to stop until something came over me. Then we stopped.(I know confusing I didn't get it either.)

It was about 6 hours until I woke up to see Derrick in my face. I screamed and woke up Sora. Derrick started to cry because he thought I yelled at him. "No no no no I'm sorry come here" I picked him up into my arms and shushed him nicely until he fell asleep. "Oh my god that was a close one" Sora said I picked him up and put him in is pajamas (yes while he was asleep to). He put him to bed and he fell asleep with Sora.

**Sora's POV**

I woke up and looked at a sexy/ cute Riku."Riku?" I asked "Hmm?" "Do you think Derrick will try what we did, I mean he sees us kiss and he kisses his stuffed toys the way we do." "Don't worry he won't" Riku said half asleep and then fell asleep again. Sure enough a couple days later Derrick was doing '_It'_ with his stuffed animals. "DERRICK!" "What mommy?" Derrick said confused. "I'm just playing with my animals like daddy was doing with you." "No honey thats adult play. Don't do that okay." "Okay mommy" Derrick said as I pulled up his bottom clothing.

I walked into the Den where Riku was once watching T.V again. I plopped myself next to him and curled up next to him. "Riku it happened." I said "What did" Riku asked in confusion. "Derrick was _'fucking'_ His animals" I said lowly"He'll get over it" he said kissing me like I was a passion fruit. "I'm not having sex with you again" I said looking at a down looking Riku. "Damn it" He said and then we heard a familiar voice say something I didn't like "Sex" I looked at Derrick who said it again "Sex" "Oh gosh! he learned a bad word" I hated doing this to Derrick but I had to. I slapped Derricks mouth lightly but hard enough to make him go into shock and cry a bit. "No don't say that bad boy." He ran over to Riku and got on top of him and cried on Riku. Riku took him and looked at him. "Don't think that I 'm gonna save you, you don't say those words you got it." Riku scolded. "I'm sorry daddy" Derrick said crying into Riku's shoulder.

**Riku's POV**

It was christmas Eve and we had a party at our house and invited our family and close friends. "Merry christmas eve you guys" Kiari said hugging us tightly. "Nice to see you too Kiari." Sora said hugging her back. "Merry christmas Derrick" Kiari said handing him a GIANT box that was wrapped in blue and green wrapping paper topped with a giant cerulean bow. "Wow what's in there" Sora asked. "You'll see" Kiari said with a smile as she walked away.

We were all opening our presents and Sora got pajamas, slippers and A LOT of pregnancy stuff. I guess people think Sora was pregnant again. I got socks,Pajamas, and a lot of books. The giant present Kiari gave to Derrick was Wii, PS3, and games to go along with it. As soon as every one left, Sora gave me a BIG surprise present. "Riku?" Sora asked me."Yeah Sora" I responded. "I have a surprise present I'm sure your gonna like." Sora said with excitment. "What is it.?" I asked confused. "I'm...Pregnant! Merry Christmas," After Sora said that I felt like my Jaw just dropped off my mouth like one of those cartoon characters. "WHAT! THATS AMAZING!" I grabbed Sora and hugged him tightly.

It was about 7 months after Sora told me he was pregnant. We went to the hospital to see how the baby was doing and to see what gender it was(yeah this time I choose). "Okay shall we see how your baby is doing hmm, would you like to see the gender too?" Namine asked. "Yes we would" I said with excitment. "Okay Sora lift up your shirt a little okay." Sora lifted his shirt a little and Namine put that gel on him and moved the little remote x-ray thingy. We saw the little baby in there and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it off before any one can see it. "Shall we see the gender now? The baby is looking very healthy." "Yes please" Sora replied. Namine tried to find the 'gender' spot. "Okay its a ...uh.. Girl!" "WERE HAVING A GIRL!" I shouted and hugged Namine.

We got home and Sora laid on the couch with his hand on his huge tummy. "Mommy did you eat a watermewon?" Derrick laughed and picked up Derrick "No your sister is in here." "You ate her?" Derrick asked sweetly. "No she's growing in here,In 2 more months she's gonna be here. "Okay" Derrick said as he ran off to his toys. I sat down next to Sora and rubbed his big belly "This was the best present ever!" I said kissing Sora's nose. "I knew you would like it" Sora said with a smile and laid his head on my shoulder.

**Sora's POV**

It has been 2 months and I was asleep until I felt a sharp wave of pain. "OW oh gosh Riku wake up I'm in labor." "WHAT!" Riku said in a panicky tone. He grabbed me and we got into the car and we got to the hospital. "Umm Hi I'm Riku Dark and This is my spouse and he's in labor we need a room please." Riku told the person at the desk. "AHHH Riku it hurts" I screamed. "Okay I'll go get a wheel chair and take him to the delivery room.

We were in the delivery room waiting for Namine and suddenly I felt water rush down from me and I screamed. Namine finally came and got us ready. Derrick was in Riku's arms crying from hearing me scream. "Okay on three one, two, three push" I pushed and scram from the painful feeling. "Oh gosh it hurts so much" I grabbed Riku's hand and when Namine told me to push I felt like I was hurting Riku.

It was about a couple more pushes until she finally came out. I looked up and saw my beautiful baby girl. I took the sleeve off my shoulder cause I knew shed be hungry. Namine cleaned her and dressed her. Namine gave her to me and I feed her. "So what's her name?"Namine asked "Destiny" I said. I saw Derrick looking at Destiny and Riku put him down and he came to me. "Derrick say hello to your baby sister Destiny." Me and Riku looked at each other and laughed "were one happy family " I said kissing Riku and rubbing Derricks head. This was the best day


	4. Another one almost

**Riku's POV**

Its been 3 months since we brought home the new baby and things are going CRAZY! "No Derrick stop taking Destiny's pacifier." "But daddy its fun to suck on." Derrick said with a pink pacifier in his mouth. "Well Destiny needs it, now give it." I said. "Fine" Derrick said spitting the pacifier in my hand. I washed it off and gave it to Destiny."Daddy I have to go potty" Derrick said pulling on my pants leg. "Okay hold on, SORA!" I said and Shouted. "WHAT RIKU?" Sora shouted back. I walked up to Sora and gave Destiny to him. "Derrick needs to go to the restroom,can you watch Destiny real quick?" "Okay babe, what no not you" Sora said as he talked on the phone. "Okay come on Derrick" We got to the bathroom and I seated him on the toilet and waited. " Daddy? " Derrick asked as he went to the restroom. "Yes pumpkin" I replied "why do you love mommy?" Derrick asked "Because I love mommy and we both love you and your sister." "Why?" Derrick asked again. "never mind are you done?" "Yes daddy" I cleaned Derrick and took him down stairs.

I heard Destiny crying and Sora trying to hush her. "Shhh, Oh Riku I need to talk to you" "What is it?" I asked taking Destiny and giving her, her pacifier. "Derrick go play up stairs daddy and I need to talk." Sora said. "Okay" Derrick ran up stars into his room.

"Riku?" "yes hon?" I replied. "Derricks doctor recommended him to getting...um... Circumcision." "What! why didn't he recommend it when he was born!" I said "I don't know but he's due in two days." Sora replied "Shit he's gonna be in so much pain." I said hitting my forehead.

**Sora's POV**

We took Derrick to the doctors to get the circumcision over and done with, but I couldn't stand to hear my beloved baby scream and cry. I held onto Riku's arm just painfully hearing my baby scream through the other room. "Ohh Riku I hate hearing him in pain." I said digging my face into his side. "I do to but he needs this and we need to be strong okay sweetie." Riku said hugging my head. "Okay I just *sniff* hate hearing him in pain." I said crying.

Namine came out and talked to us. "Okay we did it and he's all good." She said. "C-can we go see him?" I asked. "Of corse Sora come on" Namine said guiding us into the room. I saw my baby on the bed and picked him up and hugged him so tight. "Mommy" Derrick said crying on my shoulder. "I know it hurts baby I know me and daddy had to go through it too, its okay" I said rubbing his head also crying. Riku came over and hugged us. "You guys can go home now okay, have a nice day you guys" Namine said leaving the room. We left the doctors office and went home. "Riku how long did you think the pain is gonna last." I asked "MOMMY!" I heard Derrick scream from the hall. I jumped up and ran to Derricks room. I picked him up. "What's wrong baby" " I don't feel go-**Blarg!**" Derrick threw up all over me. "Ohh honey, ugg" I never got used to people throwing up I got traumatized in high school when a kid threw up all over me, and threw up all over my books and stuff. I had to go to trauma therapy for 2 years. I started to freak out. "Ri-ri-ri-RIKU!" I screamed. Riku jumped up and ran up stairs where I was freaking out. "Ohh ohh god not good" he said when he saw me holding Derrick and covered in puke. He took Derrick from me and I ran to the bathroom in our room and puked myself in the toilet.

**Riku's POV**

"**Blarg-ugg ahh" **Sora was puking out his insides. I helped him clean up once he was done puking. "Honey are you okay?" I asked hugging him on the bed "I-I-I I'm okay" Sora said shaking violently. "Its okay Derrick is clean and asleep and were all alone in here." I said rubbing his head "what are you saying, you wanna have sex?" Sora asked. "Well if you want" I said kissing him. I got on top of him and ran my hands up and down his soft tan skin. He rubbed my neck and ran his petite hand of my arousal which made me pull back in shock. He smiled seductive manner. He grabbed my balls and massaged them through my pants. Every time we had sex he never did that to me. I couldn't take it anymore I ripped off his pants and licked his balls. He groaned and ripped off my shirt and explored my body. He pulled my pants off and started massaging again. I moaned in pleasure and rubbed his entry.

"Mhh Ohh Riku!" Sora moaned loudly "Hold on" I said getting out of bed to close AND lock the door. "aww Riku" Sora said sitting up. After I finished what i needed to do I ran back to the bed and jumped on top of him. I stuck three fingers in his mouth and make them slippery. After he sucked and licked them I licked them a little then stuck one finger in his entry. He jerked back and moved back until I added the second then last. "Riku please!" Sora begged "Please what?" I said teasing him. "F-f-f- fuck me Riku please!" He said like he was about to die. "Hard or soft?" I teased again. "HARD!" He scream. I positioned us and put the tip of my erection at Sora's entry. I pushed in and started to thrust in and out fast. "Faster Riku harder please!" I did as I was told and rammed my self in as hard as I can and I hit his sweet spot right there and I brushed my lip on top of the head of Sora's erection.

I felt him cum right there and I cummed in him and I threw my head back as I filled Sora's bowels with my seeds. I collapsed on top of him and laid there for a couple minutes breathing heavy. I pulled out and covered ourselves and fell asleep.

The next morning I smelt bacon, eggs, pancakes, french toast, and hash browns!. I heard Sora talking to someone and I thought it was Derrick but it was Roxas. I got up and got dressed and went down stairs. I saw Roxas Destiny and Axel holding Derrick who was playing with some legos in his hands. "Oh hey Riku you awake now?" Axel said putting Derrick down. "Yah me and Sora had a long night." I said giving Axel a hug. I noticed Roxas had a huge stomach while holding Destiny. "Congrats you guys." "Roxas looked up at me. "Thanks Riku thats nice" Roxas got up and hugged me. Destiny started to cry and Roxas gave her to me. "AWW sweetie it's okay" I said rocking he back and forth in my arms. Sora came over and took her from me. "Are you hungry baby hmm." Sora said while doing what I was doing. He took her up stairs and fed her (breast feeding yes). "So how long have you been pregnant Roxas?" I asked eating my breakfast. "I'm due any time now" He said excited. "Oh thats cool." I said giving him a pat on the back. "Well we need to go we got stuff to do okay, tell Sora we said bye okay." Axel said helping Roxas up off the seat. "Okay see ya " I said as they walked out the door.

**Sora's POV**

It's been 2 months later and I am freaking out "Riku get in here please" I said from the bathroom. Riku came in and sat down next to me. "what is it Sora" he asked "I-I-I'm pregnant again." I said. "Oh my gosh this is great" He said squeezing me like a lemon. Now we are gonna have three kids and I am happy as could be.

**Please review for the next chapter**

**and also please fav :**


	5. Twins

**Hey Sorry this came in late I was on vacation with my family in Oregon. well I hope you like my story**

**Riku's POV**

Me and Sora got back from the doctors and Sora went to our bedroom and cried. "Daddy what happened to mommy" Derrick said tugging on my pants. "Oh mommy is just sad he just need some alone time." I said rubbing his head. I set Destiny in her bed and walked to Sora. "Hey you okay honey?" I said sitting down on the bed. "No" Sora said digging his face into my side. "It'll be okay we'll try again later okay" I said kissing his head. We had found out that Sora had lost the new baby before it was born, and now its like he's having a heart attack over this. I'm heart broken over losing a baby, I was crying after hearing we lost our new baby and hearing Sora cry. "Daddy!" I heard Derrick cry downstairs. "I'll be right back" I said to Sora kissing his head. He didn't seem to hear me cause he fell asleep. I ran halfway downstairs to see Derrick that he had gotten his heard stuck in the columns. "Daddy!" Derrick cried when he saw me. He was crying hard cause that must have hurt to get your head stuck in that. "Uhh okay um ahh" I said and walked over to where his rear side was sticking out. Sora must have heard Derrick cry cause I saw him coming down the stairs. "OH MY GOSH! what happened!" Sora screamed as he walked over to me. "He got his head stuck in here." I said while tenderly touching Derricks head. "How!" Sora asked. "I don't know" I said starting to lightly tug on Derricks head to get it unstuck. "AHHHHH!" Derrick screamed as I tugged on him. I heard Destiny screaming upstairs and saw Sora run upstairs to go get her. He came back down with Destiny in his hands. After about ten minutes I finally got his head out and I set him on the couch. Sora was feeding Destiny on the couch. I sat down and rubbed Derrick's neck. "Are you okay pumpkin?" I asked Derrick hugging him. "I'm okay daddy"Derrick said hugging me back. "How did you get your head stuck in the stairs anyway?" I asked "I was playing spy and I stuck my head in the bars and got stuck." He said " Oh okay just don't do that again okay" I said "Okay" Derrick said.

**10 Years later**

**Sora's POV**

"MOM!" Derrick screamed from his room. "What Derrick" I yelled back. "Destiny is playing with my stuff." Derrick yelled back. I walked to Derricks room and saw Destiny playing with Derrick's guitar. Derrick was now 17 and Destiny was 11. "Destiny stop playing with Derricks stuff, and lets go." I grabbed her hand and walked her out of the room and took her to her room. "Okay I want you to clean your room before dinner is ready okay." I said "Ugg mom no!" Destiny said arguing with me. "No your gonna clean or Lola won't be able to come over any more." After I said that she closed her door and started cleaning. I walked downstairs to see Riku talking to Derricks friend Adam. "Oh hey Mr. Black" Adam said waving at me. "Hi Adam, please call me Sora" I said shaking his hand. "Well I'm gonna go hang with Derrick okay, thanks." Adam said

He ran upstairs to Derrick's room. A couple more minutes later me and Riku where sitting on the couch watch T.V. "I'm gonna go check on the boys okay." I said getting up and walking up the stairs. "Okay" Riku said still sitting on the couch. I got to Derrick's room and peeked inside and I couldn't believe what I saw, Derrick and Adam where making out with each other. I ran downstairs and told Riku."What they where not." Riku said in disbelieve. "yes I'll show you come on." I said and we both walked up stairs and we sure enough saw them STILL making out. Me and Riku where just staring at it like that seemed forever. "You know this is kinda turning me on" Riku said in a seductive manner. "Really" I said as I turned to face him. He picked me up and took us to our room and locked the door. we laid on the bed and made out for a long time then finally we started to take our clothes off. then Riku started to SING! " I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside, I wanna fuck you like an animal, My whole existance is flawed, You get me closer to God." Riku sang. I bursted out laughing, "That was sexy" I said kissing his neck. He pushed his fingers in my mouth and I sucked on his fingers. He started thrusting them in and out of my ass and then replaced his fingers with his cock. "Oh god Riku more more." I said. The head of Riku's cock brushed over my prostate and damn did it feel good. " Fuck, right there." I scream when he hit it again. a couple hours passed and we finally fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning and found out Adam slept over. I walked down stairs to make breakfast and found out Riku got up early to make breakfast. "Good morning babe" He said Kissing my forehead. "Morning" I said hanging on his waist. "I have some good news." Riku said. "What is it?" I asked confused. "Were all going camping in Oregon with my grandparents." Riku said "Oh my gosh this is amazing, our babies can finally experience camping" I said hugging Riku. I saw Derrick and Adam come walking down the stairs holding hands. "Uhhh you guys why are you holding hands?" Riku asked with a furrowed eyebrow. Derrick looked down and pulled away from Adam and blushed really hard. "Umm no reason" Adam said looking away from us. "I uhh gotta go, I have to help my parents move my grandparents stuff, well bye" Adam said limping out the door holding his rear side. "Umm why is he holding his rear and umm limping?" I asked Derrick. "I uhh don't know, I think I hear my cell ringing bye" Derrick said running up the stairs. "What was that about?" I asked confused. "I have no Idea" Riku said also confused.

**Riku's POV**

It was about two months and we were packing up for our camping when Sora came out of the bathroom holding a long white object in his hand. "Ohh the luck of the irish" Sora said hugging me tightly. "What do you mean" I said with a chuckle hugging him back. "Were gonna have another baby!" Sora said happily. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" I said unable to speak right. Without warning I scooped him up and hugged him tightly. I never been this happy before over a new baby. "Well if your pregnant again we have to cancel our trip." I said setting him down. "No no its okay we can still go." He said. "No not until you have this baby okay." I said unpacking my clothes. "Okay fine." Sora said reaching for the phone to tell my Grandparents we had to cancel.

**Seven months later**

We went to find the gender of the new baby we were gonna have and instead we got a little surprise. "Okay Sora are you ready to find out the sex?" Namine said pressing firmly on Sora's pregnant belly. "Yes I'm ready" Sora replied. With that Namine got the Ultra sound machine ready. She poured some warm gel on his stomach and ran a small device over where she poured the gel. "Ohh um I'll be right back" Namine said. After about 5 minutes Namine came back with the nurse. "Sora, Riku we need to tell you something." Namine said very nervously. "Umm your gonna have twins" Namine said shyly. "WHAT" Sora yelled

**Please Favorite and Review **

**Next chapter will be out soon please wait or start a angry mob your choice.! LOL X**


	6. Twins come alive

**Sorry this ones a little short suffering from writers block next one wont be shoet promise :)**

**Riku's POV**

We went to find the gender of the baby we were gonna have and instead we got a little surprise. "Sora umm your gonna have twins" Namine said shyly. "WHAT" Sora yelled. I could see him tearing up. I thought he was crying cause he didn't want two children. "Oh my gosh, don't cry baby" I said hugging him. "I just cant believe were having twins" Sora said sobbing into my chest. "I love you so much" I said starting to also cry. "Well you guys its a boy and girl and you guys are free to go see you in about 2 months okay, you guys have a nice day." Namine said escorting us to the door. "Thanks Namine." I said hugging her. "no problem" she said with a warm smile.

We got home and Sora settled on the couch rubbing his big belly. I sat down next to him rubbing his belly too. " We gotta think of names for them" I said still rubbing his big belly. "I was thinking Daniel and Delilah" Sora said resting his head in between my shoulder blade, while I was massaging his stomach. "Thats beautiful Sora" I said kissing his head. "Hey Riku" He said looking up at me. "Yeah baby" I replied. "I think I'm ready to go camping now" He said looking at me with puppy eyes. "Are you sure" I said with a furrowed eyebrow. "Yes" He said kissing my tenderly. But then he stopped. "Fuck" he said in pain "what's wrong" I said very worried. "Its okay one of them just kicked me I'm fine." He said still in pain.

**Two months later**

We were packing again and packing the car when Destiny started drama. "But daddy I don't wanna go camping and I don't want new siblings. Derrick is bad enough." She told me. "Just get in the car little miss drama queen." I teased and she smiled when I said little miss drama queen. Sora climbed in the car and opened a book to read. acouple hours driving Sora fell asleep. About 3 hours later we stopped at a gas station to fill up. one I got back in and got back on the freeway Sora woke up. "Hey" I said rubbing his tummy. "Hello how lon-" But Sora didn't get to finish because he got car sick and threw up from being pregnant. "oh oh my god I'm sorry" He said starting to cry. "No don't cry its not your fault." I said pulling over. I cleand him up and the car. The kids were asleep in the back so that was a good thing.

We got to the camp ground about at 10:00 or 11:00 PM and set up our tents and got into our pajamas. The kids went strait to bed in their tent. Me and Sora stayed near the fire until my grandparents came in their trailer. We talked for awhile then we went to bed around 2:00 AM. When we woke up we went river rafting on the rapids and the kids really enjoyed that so did Sora. The next day we went to dinner on 'Hellgate excursion' and it was amazing!.

We were gonna go to the Caverns today but then something went wrong. We totally forgot Sora was 9 MONTHS pregnant and he went into LABOR!. We were at the campsite getting ready for the Caverns. "Fuck Riku!" Sora shouted. "What is it babe" I asked in concern. "My water just broke" He said leaning against a tree grasping his stomach in pain. He started to scream and the kids came out from their tent. I rushed over to were Sora was and supported him. "Whats wrong with mom" Derrick asked also in concern. I started to panic because 1) we were in the middle of the woods and there was no hospital anywhere and 2) my grandparents were gone to get some groceries.

"Derrick get some water, towels, and a wash cloth. And Destiny get two blankets from the car and also my pillow from our tent ".They went to do that and I set Sora on the floor against the tree. The kids came back with the supplies and I put multiple towels under Sora and placed the pillow on his lower back. I gave him some water to drink. I spread Sora's legs apart and slipped off his undergarments. I positioned myself to deliver the babies myself. "Kids hold moms hands okay" I ordered. the held Sora's hands as I coached Sora to push. "OHHH LORD IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Sora screamed. I saw him starting to cry so I told him to push harder. About 11 minutes later we got the first baby out. Derrick held Delilah as we tried to get Daniel out. We finally got him out after 20 minutes. I cleaned Sora and cut both their umbilical cords. I never thought that any of my children would have been born in the woods. Well now were one happy family again.

**Once again so sorry its short you may NOW start an angry mob!**

**I'm totally suffering from writers block stupid me**

**review, favorite and what ever else you want to do. **

**Next chapter will NOT be SHORT promise!**


	7. Stabbings

**Riku's POV**

Once we got Daniel and Delilah cleaned up I helped Sora get cleaned where he gave birth at and we had to get home. The kids and I packed as Sora sat in the car breast feeding the new babies. I called my gradparents to tell them were leaving early due to that Sora had the new babies and we needed to get home right away. My grandparents understood and said we can visit anytime we wanted. We drove off to home and Sora was still feeding Daniel and Delilah after 2 hours passed. Sora fell asleep while still letting them eat. I parked the car in front of a Walmart and woke him up. "Honey wake up we need to buy some supplies for the babies." I said warmly rubbing one of the babies head. Sora woke up and took the babies off his chest. They started crying and screaming. "Oh its okay, shhh" Sora said rocking the babies back and forth. "Derrick, Destiny you need to take care of Daniel and Delilah okay, while we buy some suplies okay." I said looking back. "Okay" They both said. I got out and walked over to Sora and grabbed the babies from him and gave one to Derrick and the other to Destiny.

We walked in and got supplies for the babies. "Okay we need Diapers, bottles, pumpers, pacifiers, clothes, wipes, car seats, strollers, infant sunscreen, bibs, two cribs, changing station, and blankets." Sora said searching for those things. We finally found all the things and went to the cashier to pay. When we were paying the cashier she gave me a wink but then gave us a funny yet disturbing look when she saw me put my arm around Sora's waist and kissed his temple. "That will be umm 147.33$ please" The cashier said in an annoyed tone, like she hated us for being a gay couple. I think she liked me but I think I crushed her dreams from kissing Sora. I wanted to get out of there so I paid and grabbed the bags and rushed out of the store. We finally got home and I set up the crib and station. Sora changed their diapers and put them in their footie pajamas. The kids went to bed and we stayed up to take care of the newborns.

Then Delilah started crying. " Oh no no no baby don't cry" Sora said rocking back and forth. Sora sat in the rocking chair and started to breast feed her again, while rocking in the chair. Then Daniel started to cry. I picked him up and waved him back and forth like the ocean. I saw Sora didn't have enough energy to feed both so I got the pumper and placed it on Sora. After a couple minutes I got enough and placed Sora's milk in a bottle and fed Daniel. The both fell asleep and we placed them in their cribs. One on each side of us Delilah on Sora's side and Daniel on my side. We fell asleep and it seemed like 2 hours until the babies started to cry again. Sora got up and picked up Delilah and sat back on the bed. I heard him pull down half his shirt to feed Delilah. I got up and picked up Daniel and got the bottle that was on my night stand. I fed Daniel until both fell asleep again. We got back into bed and Sora snuggled up to me and I held him in my embrace. We fell asleep again and stayed asleep until my alarm went off about eight hours later. I took a shower and got dressed and left for work.

**Sora's POV**

****I woke up to see that Riku had left to got to work and I saw a note on the counter when I woke up down stairs. It read

_Sora I left for work and made breakfast_

_for you. It's on the counter near the stove.  
_

_I told Derrick and Destiny to help you with the  
_

_new babies so you won't suffer alone. Their  
_

_upstairs in their rooms and I told them what ever thing you  
_

_need what so ever they NEED to help  
_

_-Love Riku  
_

__I brushed my hands through my now messed up hair and walked up stairs. as I was using the restroom the babies started to cry. After I was done I rushed over to the crying babies. I picked them up and sat in the rocking chair feeding them. "Derrick, Destiny! get in here." I shouted. They both entered as they covered their eyes when the saw me feeding. "Knock it off, I also did this with you too" They looked at me in disgust. "Can you do me a favor and can you Derrick get two clean diapers and Destiny can you get the wipes." I ordered. After they came back with the suplies I set the newborns on the changing station and changed their diapers. Delilah started to cry again as Daniel dozed off. I picked her up and rocked her back and forth. "What, whats wrong, what do you wan't, you want some food." I said as I put her head to my breast. But she only scream and cried harder. "Oh okay never mind." I said putting her over my shoulder patting her back. She burped and stopped crying. "Oh you wanted to be burped honey" I said warmly still patting her back. She dozed off and I put them to sleep. I fell asleep myself and I woke up to see Riku in my face I looked up and closed our lips together with a kiss.

**Riku's POV**

****I pulled away from Sora and rubbed my nose on his. I crawled on top of him and started to kiss him again. This time Sora plled away with a groan. "Please Riku" He said in a low voice. "please what?" I asked " No more" He said pushing me off. "Whats wrong?" I asked very concerned. "I don't wan't anymore children" He said starting to cry. "No no, no more childen promise" I said hugging him. He grabbed my hand and we stayed like that until we fell asleep.

I woke up from a scream I heard outside Sora heard it to and got up. "Call 911 I'll be back" I ordered Sora "Okay" Sora said reaching for the phone. I got up and ran outside to hear crying. I ran over to the neighbors and saw a woman crying and holding her thigh. "Oh my god are you okay?" I asked helping her get on the floor. "He told me not to scream or he'd stab me" The woman sobbed "But I screamed- and he stabbed me" She said now crying. " Okay I called the police and I'm gonna stay right here until they get here okay" I said pressing firmly on her thigh where she got stabbed. "Okay" She cried. " I never got your name" I said. "Jessica" she sobbed. "Okay Jessica were gonna stay here until the police get here okay."

**Okay so I lied I have a bad case of the writers block.**

**So go ahead start an angry mob I LIED! its SHORT not Long!**

**Sorry angry mob time! 'Grab your torch and pitch forks and charge after The Fallen Angel13!'  
**


	8. Cancer

**Sora's POV**

The police and ambulance came and took off with Jessica. Riku came back in and hugged me and kissed me and being all lovey dovey. "Why so nice hmm?" I said rubbing his head while his head was buried in my stomach. "I just don't want you to get stabbed like that girl did." Riku sobbed on my stomach. "Shhh it's okay shhh" I said guiding us to the couch and sitting. "**Wahhh**" I heard one of the babies started crying then the other. "Uhh sorry be right back" I said going up the stairs. I walked into our pitch black room trying to find the light switch. I finally found the light switch. I walked to the babies (We placed the babies crib together on my side) "Oh whats wrong baby hmm" I said holding them while they cried and . I grabbed a bottle, a pumper, diapers, wipes, blankets, and bibs (actually they were all in the pink and blue diaper bags, So I just grabbed the bags.)

I walked downstairs holding the babies and sat back down on the couch. Riku grabbed Daniel and placed the pumper on one of my breast. I grabbed a pillow and placed a pillow laying on the floor. I placed it on my knee and placed a pink bib on Delilah (which was hers) and placed her on the pillow and held her to my nipple so she could start to suckle. About 1 or 2 minutes the bottle that was attached to the pumper was filled. Riku took the bottle and place a rubber nipple on it and placed Daniel's bib on him and fed him. After a few hours Delilah started to look a little green, I picked her up off my chest and thought she need to be burped. I placed her on my shoulder and patted her back softly, but she didn't burp instead she threw up all over my back. "_Fuck"_ I said lightly as she started to cry again. "Oh umm Sora you have a little something on your back" Riku joked as he held Daniel "Shut the fuck up" I said in anger. I got up and placed Delilah in her swing as she cried loudly. I turned on the vibration to calm her but it made it worse. I grabbed the pacifier on the table and washed it off. I placed it in her mouth and I grabbed her soft pink butterfly blanket and place it on her side. I walked upstairs and threw on a new shirt.

I walked down stairs to see Riku asleep on the couch and the twins with their blankets and pacifiers in their swings. I laid ontop of Riku and saw one of his eyes open then close. " I'm sorry I'm just tired and horny," I said rubbing his back slowly. I saw his eye open and I continued. "I'm really really horny, and I need someone to help me" I said seductively licking his cheek. "Mmmm me too" He said licking my tongue as I stuck it out. We started to make out but we were stopped by Delilah starting to whine. I got up and picked her up and changed her. I got both twins and put them to bed. I laid in bed and dozed off. I felt Riku get into bed and wrapped his arms around me. I woke up early the next morning to feed the babies I fed them for about a hour before I placed them in their swings and turned on the vibrators.

I fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up until one of the babies started to cry, and guess who, Delilah.

**A month later**

**Riku's POV  
**

Delilah started to cry again and Sora was at work for the first time ever since he gave birth to the twins. Sora didn't leave any breast milk and we didn't have formula. I saw she needed to be changed so I took of her pajamas and realized Daniel hasen't woke up once since Sora left. I changed Delilah and put her in her crib I walked over to Daniel's crib and picked him up I unclothed him and grabbed a fresh Diaper. But when I went to lay him down I noticed a purple/blue marking on his lower back that ran up his back a little. I didn't know what it was so I started to panick. I called Sora on his cell and told him. Sora started to break down after I told him about the brusie like mark on him.

Sora came home and grabbed Daniel from his crib. "We need to take him in" Sora said rubbing Daniels back. The kids came down holding cash in their hands.

"were ready" Destiny said holding up he cash very happy like. "Fora what" I asked with concern. "It's mall day" Derrick said. "Ma-mall day" I asked very confused "Oh sorry guy maybe next week I need to take care of Daniel and Delilah. okay" Sora said rubbing Daniel's back still. "Yeah yeah its ALL about them isn't it you never do anything with us anymore" Destiny cried and ran upstairs. Derrick ran after her.

"No wait Des-tiny" Sora said painfully.

**At the Doctors !**

"Are you okay Sora?" I said rubbing his back as we waited in the waiting room. Sora was holding Delilah feeding her as we waited for Namine to finish looking over Daniel. The kids sat far away from me and Sora. Derrick was listening to his Ipod and Destiny was playing with the Ipad. When people would pass with Sora and me they would give Sora a funny look for seeing a boy breast feeding a baby. Finally Namine came out with Daniel and gave him to me. She handed me a card for another doctor to see Daniel. "Riku, Sora there is no easy way to say this but-" She stopped and looked at the floor instead of us. "Daniel has-" There was a long pause before she continued. "He has- cancer"

**Sorry it took so long and its still damn short**

**I'm suffering from writers block and I have a bad cold  
**

**I will be very sorry if the next one will be out very late.  
**

**I just don't think having a cold and a baby inside you is very good.  
**

**I just need to rest so have a mob come to my house and demand me to write kay!  
**

**Review for the next chapter and favorite  
**


	9. False alarm

** Riku's POV**

Sora ran out of the hospital crying with Delilah in his hands. "SORA!" I yelled after Sora ran off. I gave Daniel to Derrick and ran after Sora. I finally found Sora crying in the car holding Delilah close. I got in and rubbed his back. "Are you okay Sora?" I said wiping his tears. "N-no I-I'm-" He stopped and grabbed my shirt and pulled me close and cried. I looked over to the hospital and saw the kids coming to the car with Daniel. "Shhh Sora it's okay" I said holding him close. "N-no I-It's not m-my baby has c-c-cancer." Sora said crying hard now. The kids climbed into the car while Destiny was still on the Ipad and Derrick holding Daniel. "Destiny hold Delilah I need to talk to mom." I said as she set the Ipad down and grabbed Delilah. Me and Sora got out of the car and sat on the planters near the car. "Sora look were gonna get through this believe me honey okay" I said wiping his hair out of his face.

"O-okay" Sora said hugging my torso. "Shhhh" I said rocking him back and forth in my arms while he cried. "Look lets go home and I'll make you some coffee okay." I said kissing his cheek. "O-okay" He said wiping off his tears.

We got home and we laid in bed. After a few hours I heard a familiar voice call out my name. "Riku?" I heard. "Riku you awake?" I finally found it was Sora. "Am now" I said turning to him. I saw tears running down his cheeks. "I'm scared" Sora said snuggling up to me. "He'll be fine okay baby" I said rubbing circles on his back lightly. "O-okay" Sora said falling asleep again in my arms.

A few hours later I got up and took a shower. I went downstairs and made some coffee. I sat down and heard a big bang from upstairs. I ran up stairs and looked in our room and saw Sora still asleep and the babies asleep to. I heard it again only I heard it from Derrick's room. I walked over to his door and heard loud moans and groans. I opened the door and saw Derrick and Adam getting '_it_' on. "D-Derrick" I stuttered. "DAD!" Derrick yelled. "I-I'm s-sorry" I said closing the door and walking to our room. "_Sora, Sora"_ I said shaking him lightly. "What?" He said groggy. "Derrick is having sex with Adam!" I said "Mmmm" is all he said and swatted my hand away and fell back asleep. I just got up and went to the kitchen and wrote Sora a daily note. I grabbed the keys and left.

**Sora's POV**

I woke up and grabbed the crying babies and nursed them. "MOM!" I heard Destiny scream. Then I heard Derricks voice but couldn't figure out what he said."What Destiny" I yelled back "DERRICK IS HAVING SEX WITH ADAM!" She yelled. "What?" I said shocked. I got up and walked to Derricks room still nursing. I saw Adam and Derick struggling on their clothes. I just looked them with a shocked look on my face. I turned and walked to my room and sat down on the rocking chair. I removed the babies off my chest and rocked them until they fell asleep. I heard Adam rush down the stairs and out the door. Why didn't Derrick tell me he was gay? I would have understand. I mean hey I'm gay too for all I know. I heard the front door open a couple hours later. I heard foot steps and I got a little scared. I heard the foot steps get closer until it reached my bedroom door. The door opened slowly and I ran to the closet in my room with the babies.**  
**

Daniel started to cry and I was hushing him until I just shoved his pacifier in his mouth. I heard the steps come closer and stood in front of the closet door. Tears came to my eyes and whispered Riku's name over and over. The door swung open and I burst into tears. "Sora?" I heard as I cried with my eyes shut. The voice sounded a lot like Riku. I opened my eyes and saw it was Riku. I got up and hugged him tightly. "Okay Sora enough, We need to take Daniel to the cancer specialist." He said rubbing my head. "Okay" I said kissing his lips.

"Okay Derrick your old enough to stay home alone with Destiny. Okay" Riku told Derrick as I buckled the twins in their car seat. "Whatever" Was all that Derrick and left to his room. We got into the car and went to the specialist. When we got there the nurse took us back and waited for the doctor. A couple minutes later the doctor came in. "Hello I'm Zexion" The doctor said. "Hello I'm Riku and this is my husband Sora" Riku said shaking Zexion's hand. "Nice to meet you, now where is the little baby I'm supposed to see." Zexion said with a chuckle. I took Daniel out of his car seat and handed him to Zexion. "Okay you guys will have to wait out in the waiting room, but I will call you in when I'm done okay." He said escorting us to the waiting room.

While we where waiting I held Delilah in my hands rocking her back and forth and humming a light lullaby. She was wrapped in her pretty pink butterfly blanket and had a Minnie Mouse pacifier in her mouth. A couple minutes later we were called to the room Daniel was in.

**Riku's POV**

****We sat down in the chairs and waited until Zexion came back with Daniel. "Hi you guys, I checked Daniel and he doesn't have cancer." I turned to see Sora and his mouth just dropped to the floor. "B-but that's not what Namine said. and what about the mark on his back?" Sora asked confused. "The marking was from his bed from the way he was laying but it's going away. And Namine thought it was cancer on by the way it looked." Zexion walked back and came back with Daniel. He was wrapped in a soft blue baseball blanket, with a little hat on that has tigger on it. He was sucking on a pacifier with Mickey Mouse on it. I took Daniel from Zexion and hugged him. I felt a tear run down my cheek, and I wiped it off quickly. "Here I'll escort you out" Zexion said helping Sora get up. He walked us to the door and went back to his office. Sora buckled up Delilah in her seat and I buckled Daniel. We got into toe front and I turned to see Sora crying. "What's a matter Daniel doesn't have cancer." I said leaning to him. "I know I'm just so happy that he doesn't" Sora cried hugging onto me. I started the car and we headed home.

When we got home Sora fell asleep on the couch. I put the twins to bed and went to Sora. "Baby? Sora" I said lighly. "Mmmm" was all he said and swatted my hand away. I picked him up and took him to our room I laid him in bed and I dressed him in his pajamas and I changed myself in pajamas also. I crawled into bed and fell asleep a good thing was that Daniel didn't have cancer and Sora was happy. And so was I.


	10. The little pink plus

**Riku's POV**

I woke up and looked at Sora's beautiful tan face. I rubbed my index finger across his cheek and I saw his beautiful eyes flutter open. "Hey baby" I said planting little kisses on his soft cheek. "Mmm morning" he said and hugged me. "We should go to '_Pride lands_' today" Sora said putting little kisses on my chest. "Why pride lands?" I asked rubbing his head and running my fingers trough his chocolate locks. "Cause the kids would have a lot of fun as lions, and plus I have the key to the gummie ship!" Sora said in excitement. "That would be fun." I said now rubbing his back while he snuggled close to me. I closed my eyes admiring the moment. A few minutes later I heard Sora mumbling stuff to himself. "Riku?" I heard him say rubbing my chest through my shirt. "Yes Sora" I said kissing his temple. "Can we do a quickie? " He said lifting my shirt and licking my perk pink buttons. "Of corse" I said getting on top of him. I was about to kiss him until he pushed me away. "I wanna try a different position." he said pulling me off the bed and sitting me on the chair in the our room. I had started growing an erection. Sora brushed his hand over my erection and I groaned. He slid my pajama pants down along with my boxers. Sora bent down on his knees and his face was next to my erection. Sora licked the head of my cock and then bobbed his head with my cock in his mouth.

"Oh Sora" I moaned. I didn't wanna cum right away so I pulled him off and kissed his lips. He pulled way and slid his bottoms off. He got up on me and he pushed me erection inside of him. "Mmm ahh" Sora moaned. He started to pull up then slam his body back down. Then I knew what he was doing. He was riding me."Oh Sora t-that feels so g-good.!" I said gripping his ass. Like 3 minutes later Sora stopped and climbed off me. "w-what's wrong" I said with loss of feeling. "Ohh I need to take a bath...baby" Sora said in a very sexy tone. He gathered his clothes and entered the bathroom. He left the door open as he entered the shower. I got dressed and entered to bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I turned and saw a shadow of Sora on the shower door. He was washing his body very sexy like knowing I was in here.

I turned to see his clothes on the seat of the toilet and saw a thin pink string sticking out from under his folded shirt. I walked over and picked it up. They were pink lace panties . I just looked at it and tried to imagine Sora in that. I heard the shower turn off and I panicked and shoved the panties under his shirt again. "Riku? Riku can you hand me my towel." Sora asked. I grabbed the towel and handed it to him. I started to brush my teeth and saw Sora come out of the shower with only the towel. He grabbed his shirt and slid it on and grabbed the panties. He placed them on slowly and I was moaning through the tooth-brush in my mouth. He finished putting his clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. He picked up the crying babies. He placed Daniel on the bed and held Delilah on his chest feeding her.

I walked to him and picked up a crying Daniel. Sora sat down on the rocking chair and fed Delilah as I placed Daniel on the other side of his chest. Daniel started to eat as Sora rocked them. Sora pulled them off his chest and carried them off to the kitchen. He placed them in their swings and turned on the vibrators.

"Riku do you think we should tell the kids about pride lands?" Sora asked

"Yeah let's go tell them" I said running up the stairs.

"Derrick, Destiny!" I called out down the hall.

They opened their doors and poked their heads out of the door way.

"You guys were going on a trip" Sora blurted out with excitement.

"Again!" they both yelled. "Mom the last time we went on a trip you gave birth to those... monsters!" Destiny yelled

"Destiny! not that kind of trip!" I yelled I turned around to see Sora tearing up and running to our room. "Sora!" I yelled

I ran after him and closed our door when I entered. "Sora its okay" I said rubbing his back.

"No it's not okay, I just wanted to make a trip with them then she says that." Sora said hugging me but not crying anymore. "Look were gonna go if she want's to go or not go it" I said standing. I walked to Destiny's room and picked her up and dropped her in the car. I walked back upstairs then went to Derrick's room. "Either I take you to the car or you can yourself." I said. He walked downstairs and into the car. Sora buckled the twins then got up front. We drove to the station and we all bordered to gummie ship. Sora drove to pride lands.

**Sora's POV**

We turned into Lions and My stomach was a little bulge. Riku looked sexy with a mane (I'm not gonna lie) but of corse I was still a cub so I didn't have a mane. Riku nuzzled me with his mouth and I licked him. "eww mom" I heard Destiny say when I licked Riku. "what I can't kiss him with my mouth, this is how animal kiss" I said picking up Daniel in my mouth. "Okay you guys are gonna stay with Simba and Nala while we hunt okay" Riku said picking up Delilah." Okay" Derrick said as we sprinted to pride rock. We dropped of the kids to hunt. We went to the elephant graveyard to find something. "Hey Sora" Riku asked me sniffing a rock on the floor. "Yes Riku?" I asked scratching at a bone. "Have you ever wondered how it would feel like having sex as an animal?" He asked me licking my face. "Yeah it passed my mind" I said licking in return. "Then lets find out" Riku said pouncing on me.

I got a little embarrassed when my penis started to come out. Riku looked down and started to play with it with his paw. "Mmm Riku" I said trough a moan. I noticed Riku's was coming out so I stood up and bended so my rear was sticking up. He jumped on top of me and started to push in. I started hissing and growling. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked me "No it's your penis, it's scratching me" I yelled in pain. "Oh Sorry you didn't know male penis' had spikes?" He asked. "No" I growled low. "Hold on" He said I felt the barbs go away and then he started humping again. a couple of minutes later we heard laughing. "Uh-oh" I said pulling away from Riku then getting close to him causing his penis to come out of me. "What do you mean Uh-oh" Riku said a little scared. Those hyena's came out laughing and ran away when Riku roared.

"Wow my brave solider" I said licking his face "Dwaww" He said grabbing me by the neck and caring me off to pride rock. on our was there we found some hyena's and jack rabbits. we got back to pride rock and we all fed. we all went to bed after we ate.

**Riku's POV**

I woke up hearing Sora yakking up in a corner. I got up and walked over to him and saw he yakked up a lot. I noticed his stomach was a lot bigger from yesterday. "Sora are you okay" I said licking his forehead. He shook his head and started yakking again. "We better leave" I said nudging Sora after he was done yakking. I picked up Daniel and Sora grabbed Delilah. We went to the gummie ship and drove back home.

Once we got home Sora went to the cabinet and grabbed a white box with a little splash of color. He went to the restroom and a minute later there was a loud scream. I rushed over to the bathroom and opened the door to see a Sora pale a snow covering his mouth. "Whats wrong Sora!" I said scared. "I-I'm p-p" Sora stuttered. "Come on Sora say it" I said shaking him lightly. "I-I'm P-P-Pregnant!" He said handing me a white stick. I took it from him and looked at it. And what do you know I saw a little pink plus. I covered my mouth in shock and started to apologize knowing Sora didn't want another child. But he said don't apologize and kissed me. wow 5 children. What are we gonna do?


	11. Pride land and Beaches

**Riku's POV**

Sora's Stomach was a lot bigger now. He was 9 months and I suggested that Sora should give birth in pride lands so it would be less pressure on his body. We went to pride lands and we waited for Sora to go into labor. I sat by Sora and started grooming him (BTW mean licking). Sora started to groan and lay his head down on the floor. "You okay Sora?, are you in labor?" I asked laying my head down on his neck. "No" He said shaking his head. "I'm hungry!" Sora said trying to get up and walk to the meat where some lions where. I got up and walked over too. Sora pushed his way in and started ripping at the meat. I joined in to but I grabbed a lot of meat and carried it of to where we were laying.

I set it down and walked over to where Sora was and noticed Sora was hardly getting any. I picked him up by the neck and took him over where we were laying. Sora started eating and a minute later Sora started hissing. I got up and and nuzzled his rear to get him to stand. I walked him behind a rock and started licking his face. "Are you in labor now Sora?  
I said rubbing my chin on the top of his head. He nodded and I made him lay down. He wasn't in a lot of pain as a lion when hes in labor, So that's a good thing. He lifted his leg and I started licking him (not on his face, where hes giving birth) getting him ready. I finished licking and laid next to Sora's rear ready to lick when Sora pushed. Sora started to push and I started licking. Red ooze started exiting Sora as he pushed. I saw a head pushing its way out of Sora and I started licking the head. He pushed and he started hissing. I stood up and started licking a little more faster. Finally the little baby fell out and I started licking it clean. Sora struggled trying to stand up. "Sora no you just gave birth you cant walk" I said making him lay down again. I cleaned up the new baby and picked it up and set it in between Sora's arms.

"What gender is it" Sora asked licking its head

"I don't know" I said panting having to keep licking until the baby was clean.

Sora looked down and I smiled.

"What is it" I said laying down next to him snuggling close to him.

"Its a girl" He said laying his head down on the floor. I laid my head down and started licking my paw.

Sora and I named her Emma,I heard steps coming over to where we were. I looked up and saw the kids coming. I nipped at Sora and him woke up.

"Did mom have the baby?" Derrick said setting Daniel down. Destiny had Delilah. "Yes" I said picking up the new baby.

Once Destiny saw her she smiled. "Are you happy Destiny?" I said lightly turning my head.

She nodded and picked her up. She laid down and put her between her arms. Sora stood up and grabbed Emma and headed for the gummie ship. I got up and walked with the kids to the ship. When we got home Sora fell asleep with Emma. I picked up Emma and dressed her in Delilah's old newborn clothes. I put her in the crib with Delilah. I saw Sora had fallen asleep with his wedding ring on (yeah we take our rings off when we sleep). I slid it off and placed it on the ring stand he got just for the ring. I laid down and fell asleep.

Sora woke up early and woke me up. "What is it Sora?" I said getting up. "We have to buy new clothes for Emma." He said feeding Emma. "Okay Lets go" I said getting out of bed and getting dressed. We went downstairs and I wrote a note for Derrick and Destiny.

_Derrick_

_Me and your mom went to the store with Emma to buy her supplies  
_

_We left you four bottles of your moms milk in the refrigerator for the twins  
_

_Were gonna be gone_ for_ a long while because we need to take her into the doctors  
_

_okay. Be good and Don't fight with your sister.  
_

_Love-Dad  
_

I grabbed the keys and walked to the car and saw Sora buckling Emma in Delilah's car seat._  
_

I sat in the car and waited for Sora to get in. Sora got in and we left.

**Derrick's POV**** (yeah Derrick gets a POV)  
**

I walked down stairs and saw a note on the counter. Destiny came down the stairs in a pink fuzzy rob and stood next me. I read the note out loud. "Derrick Me and your mom went to the store with Emma to buy here supplies, We left you four bottles of your moms milk in the refrigerator for the twins, Were gonna be gone for a long while because we need to take her into the doctors, Okay. Be good and Don't fight with your sister. Love Dad" I read. "When are we supposed to know when the babies wake up?" Destiny said through a yawn.

Then we heard the babies starting crying. "maybe now" I said running up the stairs. I picked them up and brought them down stairs. I handed Daniel to Destiny and I grabbed two bottles. I sat down and started to feed Delilah as Destiny was feeding Daniel. Once the twins drank half the bottles, cause they started getting fussy. I placed Delilah down on my shoulder and tried to burp her. Destiny was burping Daniel, he started crying and squirming. "I don't know what he want's" Destiny said looking worried. "He must need a change." I said laying Delilah down on the couch. I kneed down and grabbed the pink diaper bag. I started changing her and I saw Destiny struggling with Daniel. After I was finished with Delilah I set her in her swing and helped Destiny.

About a couple hours later we fell asleep with the babies, all the milk and they went through five diapers and they burped 10 times. They were asleep also and then my mom and dad came in. I woke up and brought the babies to them. My dad grabbed the babies and brought them upstairs.

**Riku's POV**

Its been about 5 months and the twins were a year old now. Derrick was still 17 and he was dating, Destiny was still 11 and she was dating already. Emma was about 2 months. I decided to take Sora to the beach as a surprise birthday present. I packed the car and told Sora to get into his swim suit. "Why do you want me to get in my bathing suit." Sora asked me with a furrowed eyebrow. "Uhh cause ... just because." I said kissing his forehead. "Okay" he said going to is drawer. I got into mine and told Derrick and Destiny. I got the twins and dressed them in their swim suit. I put Emma in her car seat and placed a blanket over the shade on the car seat. Sora got out and had a shirt and his swim trunks on. I told the kids to get in the car before Sora came out. I told Sora to go to the car and wait real quick. He got in the car and I placed the baby in the car, (we got a bigger car). I got in and we left.

When we got there Sora was so excited. we set up where we were gonna be and Sora put sunblock on the kids before they got in the water. The twins stayed on the sand and played. Derrick and Destiny were playing in the water and surfing the waves. Sora was breast feeding Emma and watching the kids play. I was making lunch for the kids and also watching the kids play.

"Riku" Sora said staring at me.

"Yeah Sora" I said turning off the grill.

"Thank you for taking us to the beach. "He said standing up and kissing my lips.

"Your welcome baby happy birthday." I said kissing him back.

He sat back down and took Emma off and placed her in her car seat. Even if we were under a canopy he put the blanket over her car seat. Sora got up and ran in the water. I looked at him and laughed. Daniel walked over to me and handed me a pile of sand. "Oh thank you Daniel" I said picking up the sand. "Pie" he said in the sweetest voice. "Oh its pie nom nom nom" I said pretending to eat in. I knelt on my knee and dropped the sand that was in my hand. I grabbed Daniels hand and walked him over to the water. I looked and Sora who was surfing on Derricks surf board. A few seconds later I saw Sora fall off and land in the water. I chuckled to myself and placed Daniel's feet in the water. He started screaming so I walked him to Delilah who was making a sand castle. "That's beautiful Delilah" I said tapping his head. "Tank you daddy" She said smiling.

" You guys lunch time" I shouted for them to come over. They all came and dried off and ate. after they ate Sora started to feed Emma again. After a few hours we went to the bathroom and washed off. and we left for home. When we got home The kids took showers and went to bed. Me and Sora took a shower and we both fell asleep.

I woke up around 2:30 AM and picked up Emma who was crying. The twins shared a room that used to be my office but now my office is down stairs which was supposed to be a bedroom. Sora woke up and grabbed her from me. He started feeding her for about a couple minutes. He started to burp her, and rub her head with his other hand. Sora put her back to sleep and crawled in bed with me. "Riku this is a bit too much kids don't you think?" Sora said rubbing circles on my clothed shirt. "Well no this is a perfect amount." I said kissing his nose. " Yeah I guess 5 is okay, just no more for right now okay" Sora said nuzzling into my side. "Yeah 5 is a perfect amount" I said. I sighed and fell back asleep with Sora in my arms.

**Hey you guys I apologize for this chapter and the tenth being late I haven't been feeling very well.**

**I recently had my Daughter Bella a couple days ago.  
**

**But thank you for being patient.  
**

**Favorite and Review please :)  
**


	12. Roxas and Axel

**Sora's POV**

My brother Roxas came over today with their 7 children. 2 girls and 5 boys. Diana, Sarah, Joseph, Eric, Noah, Anthony, and Zack. Diana was 17, Sarah was 9, Joseph was 5, Eric was 3, Noah was also 3 (Eric and Noah were twins), Anthony was 2, and Zack was a new-born. "Hey bro" he said hugging me tightly. "Hi Riku" Roxas said hugging him." Hi Roxas" Riku said hugging him back. "Hi Axel" I said waving at him seeing him have Zack in his hands. "Aww he's so cute" I said looking at Zack while holding Emma. "Same a Emma" Axel said kissing my cheek quickly. "Thank you" I said. Emma started being fussy and so was Zack. "Roxas I think Zack is ready for his nap" Axel said handing Zack to my brother. "Okay" Roxas said putting him in his car seat. He set him on the couch and I walked upstairs and put Emma to sleep.

**Riku's POV**

Me, Axel, and Roxas were talking while Sora was putting Emma to sleep. "So is the '_Factory_' close?" Axel asked after drinking a cup of water. "I don't know, if Sora want's it to." I said drinking my water. "Well only if Sora is okay with having more children." Roxas said rocking Zack back and forth. "Okay with what?" I heard Sora say walking down the stairs. "Oh Axel was just asking if we were gonna have anymore ba-" I was about to say until Roxas covered my mouth "Have any more what?" Sora asked as he walked to the kitchen. "Nothing I forgot what the question was anyways" I said calmly hoping he wouldn't ask again. "Oh okay" He said and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, and walked to the couch where we were all at. "So how is the family" Sora asked. "Terrific We got all our children and one in the oven." Axel said proudly and rubbed Roxas' belly.

"Oh congrats you guys" I said rubbing Sora's back. "So how's your family" Axel said drinking his water again. "Oh we were thinking on getting a cat" Sora said in an excited tone. "How cool" Roxas said now feeding Zack.

"Well we just stopped by cause we were close and now we better get off." Axel said helping Roxas get up. "Oh okay" I said getting up and gathering all their kids.

As soon as they were all there at the door we said our good byes and they left.

**Four Years Later**

Derrick is 21 now and had finally left the house to live with Adam and Destiny went to England to live with my mom for a couple of years. I saw Sora come down the stairs and he laid down on the couch and spread his legs open. I licked my lips and walked over to him and saw he closed his eyes. I leaned my head and kissed his private area. He shot his eyes open and I leaned to kiss him. We started to make out and tear each others clothes off and sooner or later I was thrusting in and out of him. "Oh god" I moaned as I just listened to Sora groan and scream. "Ahh Riku harder, Harder!" Sora screamed and I tried pushing in harder and faster. I soon hit his prostate and he screamed loud. "Oh FUCK!" I heard him scream out. I wrapped my hand around his swollen member and started to pump him. I threw my head back and tried thrusting in faster. Sora soon exploded his semen all over my hand and chest. I got at least a few more thrust before I had my orgasm.

I landed on Sora and started kissing his neck. "Wanna go again" He said licking my lips. "Sure" I said and scooped him up and ran to the bedroom. I threw him on the bed and I entered him. I trusted hard into Sora and Sora screamed in pleasure. This probably ended in about 2 hours. We fell asleep and stayed asleep.

**Sora's POV**

I heard Riku scream and start to cry. When I heard him cry I woke up and turned to him. "Are you okay" I asked. "I-It's nothing it was just a nightmare." He said wiping his eyes. "Aww poor baby" I said rubbing my hand over his bare chest. I started playing with is nipple and then I started licking it. "Mmm oh" Riku said leaning back. I stated sucking and I rolled over on him. I looked up and started kissing him. He opened his mouth and I stuck my tongue in and explored his mouth. Riku grabbed my ass and squeezed it. I yelped and I rammed my ass on Riku's erection. "OHHHH!" he screamed out in pleasure. I started moving up and down on him and I kept doing that until Riku pushed me back and rammed into me again. "Ahhh Riku more!" I screamed. I grabbed my aching member and pumped myself.

"Oh you know I think that's sexy" Riku said pulling my hips to go in further. I pumped myself over my climax and came all over Riku's chest and mine. a couple of minutes later Riku cummed in me and he pulled out. "Wow... I should cry in the night more often." He huffed, "Yeah... um no" I said kissing his cheek. "Why I thought you liked sex." He said laying on his side and drifting off to sleep. I yawned and fell asleep.

**Riku's POV (3 months later)**

"Sora!" I yelled through the house. I heard vomiting upstairs and I rushed up. I looked in our bathroom and saw Sora throwing up in the toilet. "Sora are you okay?" I asked kneeling down next to Sora. Sora threw up one more time and answered. "Riku I'm-" but before he could finish he threw up again." I'm p-pregnant again" He said wiping his mouth.

My whole jaw dropped after hearing him say that. I scooped him up and planted kisses all over his face. "That's so great"  
I said still kissing him all over. "I went to see Namine and I got an Ultra sound and were gonna have triplets!" Sora said hugging me. I almost fainted and I kissed Sora so many times I thought I was gonna kill him with kisses.

**4 Months later**

Sora was Sitting down on the couch reading the newspaper and rubbing his overly huge belly. He looked nine months with twins, but he was only 7 months. "Owwww" I heard him say holding his huge stomach. I walked over to him and sat. "You okay baby" I said rubbing his stomach along with him. "It's just that one kicked me... again" He said.

"Ohhh fuck!" Sora said and I grabbed his stomach. "Okay you are not fine and that's not just a kick" I said helping him up.

"I-I-I think I'm in early Labor" Sora said and I rushed him to the car. I got Emma, Daniel, and Delilah. We rushed to the hospital and rushed him in to Namine. "Namine! he's in early labor!" I shouted to her. "That's not good" She said. She got a nurse to get a wheelchair and Sora sat down. They wheeled Sora down to the delivery room and got Sora in a gown.. He got in bed and the bloody water came rushing down from under him. Namine was working on his life line monitor. "Uh-oh HURRY!" She said rushing to Sora. "Whats wrong!" I shouted. "HE'S DIEING!" She shouted


	13. Riku's turn

**Riku's POV**

"SORA NO!" I screamed with tears running down my face. I grabbed Sora's hand kissed it. "SORA STAY WITH ME!" I screamed and cried. I fell to my knees next to the bed. I saw Namine grab a needle and plunge it into Sora's right thigh. Sora screamed out in pain. Namine got tools and picked up a tool that looked similar to a knife. She cut his overly huge stomach. I just looked at what she was doing with tears running down my face. I looked at Sora and he had scrunched up his face in pain. Namine was taking a baby out of Sora and some other assistance were taking the other two. I heard crying and I saw Sora closing his eyes. "NO SORA! STAY WITH ME!" I screamed. "Riku... I-I feel so sleepy" Sora said closing his eyes "N-no you don't Sora, YOU CANT!" I whispered then cried. Namine sewed him back and put a gas mask on him. Sora fell asleep but was still alive. "Riku were gonna have to keep Sora here to monitor him okay" Namine said rubbing my back. "Okay" I said wiping my tears off my face.

Namine walked over and gave me the three babies. I rocked them in my hands. I saw Sora wake up a little bit and look toward me. He smiled a little and blew a kiss to me. "Who was born first?" He asked "Our little girl" I said handing her to him. "Jessica" He said kissing her forehead. "That's perfect and next came our boy" I said handing him to Sora. "I wanna name him Justin" He said snuggling him. "And our other little boy" I said kneeling down showing him. "Can I name him" I asked kissing Sora's hand. "Of course baby." He said "Jason the perfect name is Jason" I said getting up. I walked to a little hospital crib in the room and placed Jason in it. I walked back to Sora and helped him unbutton the sleeves on his gown. I held Justin as Sora put Jessica on his breast. I helped Sora put Justin on his other. I got Jason and sat down on a chair in the room and rocked Jason. a minute later he started crying really loud.

"Shhh, its okay" I said putting him on my shoulder and patting his back. I grabbed the three diaper bags I brought with us when Sora went into early labor. I put him in clothes and put a pacifier in his mouth. He sucked on it for a second then he spit it out and started to scream louder. "Sora its time to feed Jason" I said getting up. "Okay" He said picking Jessica and handing her to me. I handed Jason to him and helped him feed him. I put Jessica in her little clothes and put a pacifier in her mouth. I set her down in the hospital crib and laid down with Sora. I kissed his cheek and rubbed his stomach. An hour later we fell asleep. I woke up and noticed the babies had fallen asleep on Sora. I got up and took the babies off him. I put Justin in his clothes and put pacifiers in Jason and Justin's mouth. I put them in a the other two cribs in the room.

I laid down with Sora and clipped the shoulders of his gown again. I snuggled close to him and hugged him into an embrace. I fell asleep again after about an hour.

I woke up from something poking my side. I looked at Sora and I lifted the blankets that were on us. I saw that Sora had gotten a boner from a dream he was having. I thought I might as well get rid of it. I took off the blankets and lifted up his gown. I started licking the head of his throbbing member. Sora started groaning when I swallowed him whole. Sora's eyes shot open when I started sucking. "R-RIKU!" He shouted when he noticed me. "What Sora you got hard" I said and started on my work again. "W-we can't to this here its a hospital" He groaned. "Of course we can baby" I moaned. After minutes of sucking Sora exploded his semen in my mouth. I swallowed all that he gave me and I laid back down with him.

"How was that" I asked pulling the blankets over us again. "Terrific" He said snuggling close to me. We fell asleep once again that's until one of the babies started crying. I got up and grabbed Jessica. I gave her to Sora and he fed her. After he was down I picked her up and put her down again. We fell asleep again and stayed asleep..

**2 months later**

If I hear a crying baby one more time I'm going to FREAK OUT! I haven't got to sleep for three days. We get up at night at least 10 times. Sora doesn't mind but I do. I need sleep because I have work. One of the babies started crying and Sora got up from his nap. "No Sora I'll get him" I said going up the stairs. "Thank you" He said laying back on the couch  
I walked up stairs and picked up Jason who was crying. I walked down stairs and opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle and put it in the microwave. I heated it up and fed Jason. I sat down on the couch and snuggled close to Sora with Jason in hand. I kissed Sora's neck and turned on the T.V.

**12 Years Later (Too lazy to write a paragraph with Jason, Justin, and Jessica.)**

**Sora's POV**

Me and Riku got up from a deep dark slumber. "Riku, Riku" I whispered shaking him lightly "Hmmmmm" He moaned. "Wanna have some morning fun" I said seductively. "Sora I'm not in the mood to fuck you sorry baby" He moaned "Well I am" I said "How about I be Seme?" I said getting on top of him. I kissed his neck and nipped at it. "Fine" He said rolling on top of me. "Ohhh no I'm top" I said getting back on top of him.

**(well you know what goes on from there. and again too lazy to write)**

**5 months Later  
**

"SORA" I heard Riku scream from the bathroom. I walked up stairs where Riku was and saw Riku throwing up in the toilet. "Riku are you okay" I said rubbing his back. "No" He said then started throwing up again. "Are you sick" I asked kissing his neck. "Sora I'm fucking 5 MONTHS PREGNANT GOD DAMN IT" He yelled. He flushed the toilet and stormed off. I just stood there shocked with my hand over my mouth. "Wait, What Riku!" I yelled and ran after him


	14. A miracle and a disaster

** Riku's POV**

I ran down stairs and into my office and worked on my computer. "RIKU!" I heard Sora yell and run down the stairs. He slammed open the door and entered. "Riku what the fuck is going on." I covered my face and cried into my hands. "Oh baby don't cry!" He said walking over to me and kissed the back of my head. "Riku was that why you always wore baggy shirts so I wouldn't notice?" He asked rubbing my back. "Y-yes" I said digging my face into his side. "Sora I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I sobbed. "Shhh no no its okay baby" I heard Sora say rubbing my back.

"Lets go back to the room okay" Sora said. Helping me get up. Sora and I walked up the stairs. I didn't make it though. Half way up the stairs I vomited all over the stairs, "Oh! Oh god t-that's o-okay" I heard Sora hesitate. I knew Sora was uncomfortable with other people vomiting. He ignored it and walked me to our room. I laid on the bed as Sora cleaned my 'mess' on the stairs. I felt so bad about that, since he has that problem. After he was done he came and laid with me on the bed. I had fallen asleep already. I heard him get up and walk to his drawer . I woke up slowly and opened my eyes, I saw Sora taking his pants off and he was shirtless. I moaned at the thought of me thrusting in and out of him. "Ohhhhh" I moaned and hid my face in the pillow. I pulled the blankets over my head and started massaging myself. "Riku?" I heard him. I froze and I was scared shitless. I already had a boner and I heard Sora walkover to my side. "Riku baby its okay, talk to me" He said in the most sweetest voice. I don't know what made me do this but I sprang up and wrapped my arms around his small body.

He fell lightly on my body and I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I felt him growing hard. I pushed him on his side of the bed and crawled on top of him. It was kinda awkward that I was pregnant and we were gonna have sex. Sora grabbed two things out of his night stand. It was lube and a condom, He pulled down my pajama pants and my aching member sprang out. He opened the condom package and slipped the condom on me. "We don't want two right now, now do we?" He said seductively. I pulled down his boxers and rubbed lube over two fingers. Sora got on his hands and knees, and I plunged the two fingers in him. He screamed loudly when I started scissoring him. "Oh god, I forgot how good this feels" He moaned. I pulled my fingers out and replaced it with my aching member.

Sora screamed a heavenly scream when I started thrusting. Sora grabbed his length and started pumping himself. I couldn't get far in because of my stomach but could still hit his prostate. When I did hit his prostate he screamed out in pleasure. I grabbed his hips and pulled them forward to me to get more access. I felt him release his pleasure and I soon followed. I came in the condom and pulled out. Sora fell on his side and I slipped the condom off. I threw it away and laid down next to Sora. "T-that was a-amazing" I puffed out. "Y-yeah" Sora said panting. "But it still sucked that I couldn't cum in you" I pouted. Sora chuckled and crawled next to me.

We both fell asleep after about 3 minutes or so.

**Four months (Sora's POV)**

"OH FUCK! It hurts how the hell did you do this 8 times!" Riku screamed on our way to the hospital. Riku went into labor today and he's not taking it so well. "Riku just shut up were almost there!" I said inpatient with him.

We finally got to the hospital and got him in a wheelchair. Namine got us to the delivery room and put Riku in a gown. Riku laid on the bed and was screaming. "Riku shhhh its fine" I said calmly" Riku started breathing heavily. Riku's water broke and he screamed. I grabbed the blindfold out of my pocket and placed it around his eyes.

Namine came back in and got Riku prepared to give birth. "Okay Sora hold Riku's hand" She said and I did as I was told.

Riku started pushing and wasn't taking the pain very well. It took about 18-20 minutes for Riku to push the baby out. Namine announced it was girl and Riku was panting. Riku still had the blindfold on and I walked over and took it off.

"R-riku" I asked and kissed his head. I looked into his eyes and Riku seemed to look like he can't see. All he said was "Angelina, her name is Angelina." Namine walked over to Riku and waved her hand in front of Riku's face. Riku didn't react to the movement. "Riku" I asked holding Angelina in my hands.

"Uh-oh" I heard Namine say. "What uh-oh" I asked concerned. "Let me see that blindfold" She asked and I handed it to her. She looked over it, and looked at me. "Uh Sora this has a chemical on it and i-it blinded Riku."

I was shocked stiffed. "R-riku's b-blind?" I asked. "temporarily blind actually, it will go away in a few days." Namine said.

**Hey Sorry for the not updating so soon**

**But sorry this ones too short I've been so busy  
**

**well here it is anyway hope you enjoyed :)  
**


	15. Disney Land

Sora's** POV**_  
_

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Riku was still blind and Namine told us it would go away in a few days. When I was laying on the bed I heard a big **THUD!** I looked towards our bedroom door and got up. Riku was on the floor. He had walked into a wall when he was trying to get to the room. I helped him up and he started crying through a _clean_ blindfold. "Aww Riku shh" I said hugging him. He was crying through the blindfold and I felt it go through my shirt.

I walked him to our room and I laid him down and I laid with him. We fell asleep and I heard Riku crying again about 2 hours later. "Whats wrong?" I asked snuggling up to him. He hasn't talked ever since he said Angelina's name, and I havent got him to say anything since then. He suddenly stopped crying. I heard Angelina crying and he had gotten up to go get her. He brought her over to the bed and I helped him feed her. To be honest I never thought Riku would be breast-feeding.

After she was done feeding she fell back asleep. Me and Riku soon followed her.

In the morning I noticed Riku had taken the blindfold off in the night.

**Riku's POV**

I woken up and I didn't bother opening my eyes cause I knew when I opened my eyes it would be the same result, black... nothing. I decided to give one more shot and I opened my eyes slowly. When I opened my eyes fully I could see the ocean blue ceiling in our room. I looked near my night stand and I could see my clock, it read 7:45 AM. I was excited cause I knew I... COULD SEE AGAIN!. "SORA SORA I COULD SEE AGAIN!" I yelled over excited. He looked toward me and he hugged me. "Oh my god are you serious!" I heard him say. Then we started crying and telling we love each other. To be honest I thought I would be blind forever.

We heard Jessica, Justin and Jason come rushing in. They jumped on the bed and were yelling "Are you guys ready!" Sora and I looked at each other with a confused look on our face. "Ready for what?" We both said. "Were going to Disney Land today remember!" Jason said already in a red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with black winter boots on, and he was wearing a small beanie over his soft silver hair. Jessica had a white long sleeve shirt with a sleeveless pink jacket on and black jeans with light pink winter boots with fuzz balls at the sides of them, with a white fuzzy hat with ear muffs on. And Justin had on dark blue jeans on, winter boots, a blue long sleeve shirt with the same kind of sleeveless jacket but blue and he was also wearing a beanie.

"Oh yeah huh" Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

Me and Sora got dressed in our winter clothes and headed off to the car. Once the kids and Angelina were buckled we got in the car and left. It took us about 2 or 3 hours to get to Disney Land and when we got there we noticed there was a LOT of people here with their kids, got our tickets and waited to get in. And this is one of the most worst fear a parent could have, Once we got in the kids took off and we lost them in the crowd of people. "Sora where are the kids?" I asked looking around us while Sora held Angelina. "Oh Shit we lost the kids!" Sora panicked.

**Hey I'm sorry this is short and late but ever since school started I have no free time**

**so I just made this chapter and hopefully this will hold you down for a while until I get chap 16 out  
**

**and don't go crazy you rabid fangirls (-_-)  
**


	16. Both Relief and Horror

**Sora's POV**_  
_

I started to panic and I gave Angelina to Riku. "Riku we have to find them!" I panicked. We walked to the center and I saw Jessica's silver hair in the distance. "Riku! there's Jess!" I yelled and I ran towards her. "Sora be careful" I heard Riku shout. I then realized what I was running on... _Snow!_. I slipped backward and fell on my ass. "Ouch" I said trying to get up. Riku came over and helped me up. Angelina started crying and Riku held her close, I walked over and grabbed Jessica's hand. "Mommy!" I heard Jessica cry, she hugged me tight and sobbed: "Mommy I can't find Jason or Justin" Riku handed me Angelina and she continued crying. Riku came back with Jason and Justin by the back of their shirts.

After Riku finally fed Angelina we stayed for about 12 hours. We went to eat at the '_The __Olive Garden_' after we left Disney Land. Once we got there we asked for a table. "Momma" Angelina cried while I held her in my arms. "What baby" Riku said picking her up out of my arms. "Momma" Angelina cried again. Momma was the only thing she could say besides daddy of course. "Are you hungry hmm?" Riku said putting her head towards his chest. I got her blanket out of her car seat and helped Riku unbutton his shirt. I placed the blanket over her head and over Riku's shoulder so no one could see him breastfeeding.

after a bout a few more minutes we finally got to our seat. Riku put Angelina in her car seat and put a pacifier in her mouth. He put a blanket over her seat. I snuggled close to Riku and we ordered. We got our food and ate. We left and put the kids to bed. I snuggled close to Riku after we got into bed but I guess we snuggled TOO much.

Me and Riku started to make out and we started to undress. And you know the rest what happens.

"Uhhh Riku faster!" I screamed

"Oh god Sora!"

This when on for HOURS, until we got tired.

**Riku's POV**

Angelina started crying around 3:40 AM I got up and put underwear and pants on and picked up Angelina. I started to feed her and put her back to sleep.

I got up and started making breakfast. I made Eggs,Bacon,Pancakes,Potato's, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Sora came down holding his head and groaning.

"Whats wrong baby?" I asked hugging him and kissing his head.

"My head hurts" He groaned and hugged me back. I picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"I'll get you some aspirin and water okay" I said kissing his cheek. I brought him some aspirin and water. "I'll get you some thing to eat okay baby" I said moving back to the kitchen.

I brought him some Eggs and bacon. He ate them and laid down on the couch. He fell asleep and I carried him up the stairs and laid him down on the bed. When I went back down stairs Jessica, Justin, and Jason were at the table stuffing their faces with their breakfast. I just rolled my eyes, got my food and sat down and started to stuff my face with them. But the next thing you know I hear vomiting upstairs from our bedroom. I got up and went upstairs to our bedroom. I entered our bathroom and saw Sora vomiting in our toilet. I knew right there that Sora was either pregnant or has the flu bug.

I rubbed his back while he was emptying his stomach. "Shhh its okay baby, its okay" I said trying to relax him. He was shaking violently. I got him up once he was done and made him put some clothes on. I went down stairs and told the kids to get dressed and I got dressed and dressed Angelina. We went to the hospital and waited in the waiting room. Err well Sora waited in the bathroom vomiting... still. I was holding Angelina when she started be fussy. Then she started crying like crazy. "Shhh its okay" I said putting her over my shoulder. I rubbed her back softly until I realized she didn't have her morning meal. I grabbed her blanket and put it over her while I fed her.

The doctor called in Sora and we all went to the back.

We stayed in there for hours until the doctor announced that Sora had the flu that was highly contagious so he had to stay in the hospital. We left to home and when we got home I put Angelina to bed and the kids went to do their own thing. I got into the shower and went to watch a movie down stairs. I got into a white T-shirt and some plaid pajama pants. I made popcorn and got a Korea blanket and turned the movie on. It was a scary movie called '_ The grudge _'

I fell asleep through half the movie, until something woke me up. It was a big bang, I got up and checked on the kids. They were all asleep and the big bang came again. I went to my bedroom and grabbed a gun I had when I was in the F.B.I sqwad. I still had a permit for it. I went down stairs and the bang came again. I checked all over the house and everything was still there and no one was in the house. I went back to the couch and fell asleep.

Later that night guess what I heard the bang again. I shrugged it off and turned so my face was turning to the T.V. I pulled my Korea blanket out of my face and when I opened my eyes slowly,and when I opened them fully I saw Sora was staring right at me.


	17. The Tall Man

** Riku's POV**

I opened my eyes and Sora was staring at me. I screamed like crazy and shut my eyes and then opened them. He was gone. Angelina started crying and I ran upstairs to get her. When I got to her she had a choke collar on and crying. I tried to pull it off but it wouldn't come off. I started to cry because I couldn't help her until I heard the crying stop. I opened my eyes and saw her sound asleep like nothing happened.

I started to get scared and I grabbed Sora's pillow and hugged it until I fell asleep.I woke up to see Sora hugging me. I just finally realized it was all a dream. I hugged Sora tightly and he gasped. "Woah Riku are you okay!" He asked

"Don't ever leave me again" I cried.

"Uhh okay sure" He said confused.

"never mind let's go eat." I said pulling him out of bed. Jessica was making breakfast while Jason and Justin were fighting about who gets the last pancake. I walked over and ripped it in half and set one on Jason's plate and the other on Justin, and then they shoved it into their mouths. Sora came walking down stairs with Angelina in hands. I grabbed the crying Angelina and fed her. Sora and I had breakfast and Sora got into cleaning clothes. He started in the bathroom while I started on the lawn. Jessica was taking care of the living room while Jason and Justin were watching Angelina. All while Angelina was pulling on Tifa's tail. Tifa was our new cat we got a couple of days ago.

After I planted the last tree in our backyard I went in to go take a shower. Once I got upstairs I opened our bathroom door to see Sora in the shower. I walked out and sat on the bench in front of our bed and watched T.V. Then when Tifa came in she started to hiss at the bathroom door where Sora was. "Tifa no bad girl" I said clapping my hands together. She jumped and then continued to hiss like something bad was in there. Then I suddenly heard a scream from Sora. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I don't remember locking it when I got out. "RIKU!" I heard Sora shout. "Sora I'm coming!" I said trying to knock down the door. I finally got the door open, and stumbled in. Sora was in the shower sobbing and rocking on his knees.

"Sora! are you okay what happened?" I asked hugging him, Then I just noticed blood running down the drain. Sora was clenching his side. "Sora what happened?" I said sternly. "He stabbed me, he stabbed me, he stabbed me Riku, he stabbed me" Sora cried. "Who stabbed you Sora?" I ask very pissed at how someone stabbed Sora. "T-the tall man" Sora looked at me with big wide tear filled eyes. "Riku, the kids" Sora warned. "Oh shit" I got up gave Sora a towel and ran for the kids. I heard the tall man would harm one of the parents as a distraction and kidnap the kids. I was panicking when I saw they wern't in the kitchen. I checked The backyard and the garage and the front yard. I went upstairs to their room.

I saw the kids tied up with blindfolds on and a mufflers on. Once I started to walk toward the kids until I got hit on the head and got knocked out.

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the shortness and the delay I will be starting on making them longer.**

**And just to say I watching _'The Tall Man' _when I was writing this story so please enjoy.  
**


	18. Suprise suprise!

** Sora's POV**

All I remember was Riku looking for the kids. I got out from the bathroom with clean clothes on and a medical bandage on where I got stabbed. I walked out of our room and saw Riku on the floor. I ran over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Riku, Riku!" I cried He started to wake up a little and I dragged him to our room and ran to the kids were gone... I fell to my knees and started to cry. Until I realized it was all a dream and I woke up screaming and Riku jumped up like 2 feet in the air and fell on his rear on the started to laugh like crazy and fell on my butt on the floor. Riku helped me up, and we walked to the kitchen. I wasn't feeling too good and I got sick all over the floor. Riku helped me get clean then suddenly a gush of bloody water came rushing down between my legs. I fell down in pain and clenched my stomach. Riku helped me up and to the bathroom where I laid in the tub screaming. Riku attempted to get my pants off. The kids came in wondering what was going on.

"Kids go get Angelina and stay in our room,and watch T.V." Riku said and they took off. Riku got my pants off and He saw a head poking from my rear. "Sora, baby you gotta push for me okay." He said and I obliged. I pushed and pushed and screamed and screamed until I heard crying. I looked at Riku and he laughed. "Sora we have a new son" He said and handed me our new son and he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut his umbilical cord. We all went to the hospital.

We went home the next night with our new son Alex. "Aww look at his chubby cheeks Riku!" I said sitting on the couch, and holding out Alex.

"Aww he's so cute and he has your nose." Riku said rubbing Alex's nose.

"He has you eyes!" I said looking in those ocean blue eyes. Alex started crying and I hugged him. "Awww its okay,its okay" I said rocking him.

"Sora I think he's hungry." Riku said rubbing Alex's back. I opened my shirt a little and fed Alex. After a couple of minutes of him feeding he fell asleep. I got up and walked him upstairs and put him in his crib. Riku got him stuff when me and him were in the hospital. I got in my pajamas and climbed in bed with Riku.

**Riku's POV**

It was around 2:30 in the morning when I heard Alex cry. I got up and picked him up. I put him on my shoulder and patted his back. I didn't want to wake Sora too feed him so I fed him myself with my milk and same with Angelina. I put Alex and Angelina back to sleep and I fell asleep again.

8:30 am

"Riku help me please!" Sora said holding Alex and Angelina pulling on his plaid pajama pants. I picked up Angelina and put her in the living room with her toys and I picked up Alex from Sora's arms. Alex was chewing on my hair when I put him on my shoulder then suddenly puked on my back and hair.

"Ohh" I groaned putting Alex in his swinger. I went up stairs and took a shower. When I went back downstairs I saw Jessica, Justin, and Jason over at Alex admiring him. I smiled and hugged Sora. "Isn't it nice that their not jealous?" I asked

"Yes it is" Sora said kissing my cheek.

But the only thing that I thought was weird was that I don't remember having sex with Sora after Angelina was born. And Sora didn't have normal pregnancy symptoms. The only thing I could have thought was...

... no its not possible...

...is it?...

...No I refuse to believe it...

... but what if its true...

..is it possible Sora could have been...

..No! he would have told me...

... why wouldn't he have told me?...

...Is it possible...

...Sora was...

..._Raped?!_...

...No! no no no no no no no no no! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE SORA WOULD HAVE TOLD ME! HE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS FIRST THING IT HAPPENED SORA TRUSTS ME, HE TRUSTS ME, I KNOW HE TRUSTS ME! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! SORA WOULD TELL ME SOMETHING, ANYTHING, EVERYTHING!

He loves me too much to keep secrets like that unless Sora liked the man or l-loved him. No Sora would never love anyone but me. Me me me me, he loves me, only me, no one else but me.

..._Right?_...

* * *

**Please Review**

**I know its short but its mysterious though. I thought this one was pretty cool. OOOOOH could Sora have been raped? wait for the next chapter. Review for the next chapter or I might discontinue it!  
**


	19. Derricks Back

** Riku's POV**

I gotta ask Sora about this. "Umm Sora, can I ask you a question?" Sora turned around and faced me.

"Of course you can Riku" Sora said cheerily.

"Um Sora I don't remember having sex with you after Angelina was born, I don't understand how you got pregnant again." I said quietly so the kids wouldn't hear. Sora didn't say anything, but he bit his lip and blushed.

"Well Riku I uh, The last time we had sex I sorta kept a little, JUST A LITTLE! bit of your release and sorta used it when you were at work or when you were asleep." Sora said sheepishly and blushed madly. I just stood there in horror and in shock on how he could have done that.

"Are-Are you serious" I managed to cock out.

"I-I was so sex deprived, baby, I didn't know what else to do!" Sora cried.

"Baby, all you had to do was ask." I said hugging him.

" Hey,what's wrong with mom!" Jessica blurted out pointing at Sora.

"Nothing sweetie, me and mom are gonna go upstairs, please watch Alex." I said and started walking up the stairs with a crying Sora on my shoulder. Once we got to our room I laid Sora on the bed and he curled up and fell asleep. I heard crying and a shout for me downstairs so I walked down to see Alex screaming his head off.

"Awww whats wrong baby" I said picking up Alex and putting him on my shoulder. I patted his bottom, and was relieved he need a change instead of food. I walked upstairs and set him on the changing station, I grabbed powder and wipes and a fresh diaper. When I turned around he wasn't on the station and at first I thought he fell and I panicked. I suddenly heard cooing in the cupboards on the bottom of changing station. I placed the items down, that were in my hands and opened the cupboards. There was Alex and my eyes widened in shock. I picked him up and placed him on the station. I took off his footsie pajamas and changed him. When I was about to put his pajamas back on I noticed a big claw mark on his back,I thought Tifa did it but it looked much like a humans fingernail. I put some neosporin and placed a band-aid on it, I finished putting on his clothes, and sat down with him on the couch down stairs. I turned on the T.V and watched a movie that was on FOX.

In the middle of the movie, Alex started to get fussy so I decided it was time for his feeding. I lifted my shirt and started to feed him and finished the movie. After the movie was over it was 12:04 PM so I got dressed and woke up Sora. I asked him to get dressed, and told the kids to get dressed, also dressed Angelina. After we were all dresses we went to the park. Alex was gumming on his toy , while Angelina and the kids were playing on the play set. Me and Sora were sitting down on a blanket and playing with Alex. Once it started to get dark we walked back home.

I laid Alex and Angelina down for bed and went to bed with Sora.

**Sora's POV**

I woke up this morning and made breakfast. I just then realized what today was. December 1st. I am all like just great more Christmas shopping. It was around 1:00 PM and I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it and Opened the door and I almost fainted.

"D-Derrick!" I said in disbelieve, and Shock.

"Hey mom" Derrick said holding Adams hand and rubbing over sized belly.

"Oh my god, I missed you" I said hugging him. "Come in, come in" I said moving out of the way and inviting them in.

"Thanks mom" Derrick said walking in. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his big belly.

When Adam came in he had a carrier in his hand. He sat down next to Derrick and set the blue frilly carrier on the floor next to them.

"So Derrick, how have you been" I asked making a cup of coffee.

"We have been doing great mom. We have a son named Jeremiah he is 11 months old and We have one more on the way." Derrick said with a smile. I walked over and gave Derrick and Adam a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch with them.

"How many months are you?" I asked pointing at Derrick big belly.

"I am 7 months" Derrick said. I heard little whines coming from the carrier and Adam picked up the very adorable baby also know as Jeremiah. He was wearing blues and white stripped footie pajamas and he had a plain blue beanie on. He had little gloves on so he won't scratch himself and he had beautiful jewel green eyes. He was crying and whining when Adam took him out.

"Aww look how precious he is" I said cooing at Jeremiah who was still crying.

"You wanna hold him" Adam asked and I said yes. Adam gave Jeremiah to me and I placed him on my shoulder. I cooed him and he calmed down.

"Wow mom you know how to calm a baby down, So where is Destiny, Daniel, Delilah, And Emma?" Derrick asked.

"Oh Um Destiny is in London living with your grandma, Daniel and Delilah are in college, and Emma is on a 10 year girl scout trip to Costa Rica." I said calmly. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and I saw Riku with Alex in hands. "Oh" I said getting up and walking to Riku.

"Riku guess what Derrick is here" I said taking Alex out of his hands.

"Seriously, he's here" Riku said getting excited.

"Yeah he's on the couch." I said and he sprinted over there.

"Hey buddy!" Riku said hugging Derrick.

"Hi dad I missed you so much!" Derrick said hugging Riku back.

"where have you been all this time!" Riku asked.

"Well once I moved in with Adam we got married in court and a few years after we got married, we decided to have a baby and After Jeremiah was born 11 months later we tried again and now we want to be surprised with this one." Derrick said rubbing his stomach.

"Well that's good to hear." Riku said with a smile.

I walked in with Alex in my hands and Derrick was so excited about him.

"Oh my god who's this fella!?" Derrick asked looking at Alex.

"This is Alex, your baby brother" I said and he got excited. Then the triplets came running down the stairs calling out to me. "Uh Derrick meet your other brothers and sister. Jessica, Justin, and Jason!" I said. "Jessica, Justin, and Jason that is you oldest brother Derrick." Riku just stared at me while holding Jeremiah. Suddenly the triplets were excited about Derrick and just then Angelina came walking down the stairs. "Oh and Derrick that is also your sister Angelina." I said and pointed at Angelina.

"Woah mom You and dad must have been really bored, By the way you guys are getting old!." Derrick said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm only 28, and your dad is 29!" I said in defense.

So after we talked and played with Derrick and Adam they had to leave. We said our goodbyes and then they left. After that the kids got put to bed and me and Riku laid in bed. I loved that I got to see my son and my godson and my grandson. After I fell asleep I had a horrible nightmare and I think its about to come true.

* * *

_Ooooooh What might come true._

_Btw so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy. And I totally forgot about some of the kids and Someone reminded me of them, Sorry, But I didn't forget about Derrick. Aww I thought Jeremiah was cute name that's why I picked it :D. Well I hope you liked it :)  
_


End file.
